Welcome Home
by Stayl097
Summary: Alternate universe. Set After Empire Falls, Ahsoka Tano comes back to join Jedi Order but meets up with a Familiar Skywalker face. (Posted Chapter 13).
1. Chapter 1

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant, the one place I would have thought in all my years that I would never have come across of again; much less restored after the great purge shortly before the fall of the Galatic Republic. I still remember that day as though it were yesterday:

 _My heart raced as I frantically ran from my troops wondering how in the world we went from brothers in arms on the battlefield to sworn enemies with pointed blasters at my head in mere seconds. Blaster fire sounded off and troopers circled around me in my battalion like a Gundark to its prey. With Rex at my side I escaped but just barely. Unfortunately many Jedi weren't so fortunate, our numbers shrunk massively and out of nowhere a new galactic order emerged from the once proud republic we defended in the clone wars to a monstrosity of an Empire led by the man we thought was an angel of light only to be the very devil in disguise -Chancellor Palpatine or should I say Emperor Palpatine. Thank the Force that he's no longer in power. Masters Kenobi and Yoda along with a small remnant were alive and aided in the fight as the force led and it was comforting to know that even though I felt so alone in the Galaxy that there were a few signatures buzzing alive; albeit faintly in the force._

 _Still no matter how involved I was in Bail Organa's newly formed Rebellion I still missed the one person who I could turn to when nothing seemed right-my master Anakin Skywalker. I met up with him or rather Darth Vader on the world of Malachor after aiding some newfound friends Kanan, and Ezra investigate a lead into knowledge on how to fight the impending darkness. I don't know how or why my Master turned. I refuse to even acknowledge that was him I fought; however I wish that I could've saved him from his fall. After reaching out over and over he slapped me away and insisted on fighting me. The altercation left me broken inside. I know he had his own path to follow however, I know Anakin Skywalker. He wouldn't have turned without a reason, somehow the Emperor had held something over him to pull him down. My master was too strong to fail otherwise, even though he really was far from the famed Hero with No Fear. But with all my thinking about the encounter I had with him one thing I know for sure is that there was Good in him. I could feel it with my being, it was as if he was trying to wrestle free and needed someone to believe in him. It made me regret the day I chose to left the order, it was my fault on some level I know this to be true. Had I remained on Coruscant I could have pulled him through his pain just as we rescued one another countless times over the war. We were a dynamic team from day one even if we didn't know then. How far we have come to have gotten from Christophsis to our last encounter on Malachor. Regardless I have seemed to move on._

Today is the day the Jedi Order has been rebuilt, the building stands as tall as it once was in all its grandeur. It looks even more glorious than it once was due to the ordeal it endured. I was contacted by a remnant of Jedi Masters who were gone and now it seems however unlikely I have made my way back to these sacred halls. Some things never change though I am late for this meeting it's almost 0900 and I'm sprinting to the high council chambers. I can almost hear my Master as I rush past the dormitories saying " Snips why didn't tell me we were due for a council meeting" after catching him messing around with spare parts in his room or pulling some prank on Master Kenobi. He always did lose his sense of timing with droids.

Taking a left past the dormitories and rushing past the sparring rooms I hold my hand faintly over my lightsabers. i remember my very first pair especially the pride when my Master found me ready to gift me with a second shoto. The very first practice session we had he disarmed me in five minutes. Embarrassed but ever determined I decided to keep at it and the smile on his face beamed bright with love and approval. I still remember him saying " Ahsoka, if I didn't believe you weren't skilled for this I wouldn't have made this shoto for you. You have grown immensely since we first met and I know this will only add to your saber skill set in combat especially with your height." We had so much fun that day sparring that we went to Dex' s diner afterwords just to celebrate. Needless to say I excelled in Jar'kai.

After passing the Halls of Healing and Archives I find myself to have gotten to the council chambers. I am excited to have gotten purpose to my life in the New Republic by coming back to the Order and know that there are things we have yet to fix within the organization. I am proud of be apart of that change. Although I haven't felt this jittery seeing the council since I was assigned to Anakin as his padawan after thinking I was going to be reprimanded for something. Slowly I enter the chamber and feel the force working around me. Trepidation and excitement are here-yet I feel a mysterious presence in the building. The amber rays of Coruscant are beaming and I see Masters Windu, Yoda, Kenobi, K'Krunk, and other familiar faces as well as new ones like Luke Skywalker -newly minted Jedi Knight. He looks just like Skyguy with his blonde mop of hair, and intense facial expressions. I could laugh at the resemblance but as I walk towards the center of the room I am greeted by a cloaked stranger in the side whose presence is so uncanny and familiar...

" Welcome Young Tano, Pleased to see you we are yes!" said Yoda

" As am I Master, it's a great time to see where the force has the order placed and how we can better serve the New Republic "

" New Faces you see, yes young Jedi we are recruiting as well as Force sensitive children we are inviting to the Order once more"

" We are pleased to have someone of your caliber to help train apprentices Young Tano" said Master Windu

Well somethings didn't change as Master Windu was as straight forward as ever. I didn't mind though. Yet the mysterious guest in the brown cloak was drawing my attention.

"Young Luke has many questions to ask of you as you are aware of someone he holds dear, yes ... Looks like someone who trained you, does he? "

My attention turned to the small Jedi Master and my countenance ever so faltered in the Force. _Anakin, how I miss you master_. Yet as I thought this, the figure seemed to give off a sadness ever so slightly that leaked in his signature.

" Yes Master, ... Luke Skywalker is it .. I was trained by your father who I can say was like a Father to me - even more so but I can't really describe him except that he was incredible. No one has his record or determination in all the order, yet Masters you are also every bit amazing too. " I reply as a sense the curious gazes peiercing my back. "It was a privilege to be his student. Whatever you want to learn I hope that I can answer. although you aren't really his first kid, in a sense I guess we are like family." I grinned to him. " Luke the masters can attest that when I first assigned to Anakin Skywalker as his padawan I was most intrigued, excited but unsure of I could do the job. He had his moments but I only hoped that I measured up as his apprentice to him."

The brown cloaked figure moved and I could sense its presence more clearly and my eyes automatically started to tear up _. It can't be_ I thought _, but could it._

" You certainly had your moments as well Snips, but I wouldn't count that as making you a bad apprentice. I was grateful and beyond happy to have you by my side. I hope that we can still go through this crazy ride together to train my son and these newbies. I hear this day they let anyone become a Jedi" Anakin replied as he winked.

"Hey " Luke shouted

I looked at his face suddenly; my force presence stunned and his a mixture of emotion between laughing at me or crying. I looked at him and walked towards the exit. Anakin Skywalker followed behind.

" Master it's really you isn't it. I'm not dreaming am I?" I rubbed my eyes while stating at the skylines.

"As far as I know you aren't ." He chuckled and after a few minutes of silence said " Ahsoka I wanted to apologize for everything on Malachor that wasn't me, I never would do anything to hurt I much less kill you. I lost Padme and my world without love in it shattered. I can't really explain it. "

I looked into his eyes and saw such hurt and pain, a longing to reach out to me and I linked with him through out bond. It wasn't as strong as before but I could see images of pain, loss, desperation and fear, Padme dying in dreams, torment over him, loneliness, a coffin being placed on him after his altercation with Obi-Wan, and the end of his soul. In turn he felt my pain of his separation, my family the Jedi dying off, the confrontation on Malachor, my helplessness to redeem him and my struggle to right my wrongs.

Anakin looked into my eyes and lifted my head with his finger under my chin. He replied " You know none of this is your fault. I made my choices and yes it was painful I didn't mean it. Palpatine was the villain who held me ransom and I'm so sorry Ahsoka..."

" Anakin it's alright I understand what you did and your not evil but the dark side is. I don't blame you, and I forgive you. a the force will show us the way to go from here. Your a hero and I'm proud to be forever known as the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one. You fulfilled your destiny and I couldn't be more happier. "

With that the two embraced and Anakin stated" we have a lot to train and do if we are to be ready for this new republic. You think we can do it ?"

" Did Stinky make it through the first trip ? I believe we can tackle anything"

As the two entered the chamber Master Yoda greeted them fondly" Welcome back Team Skywalker/Tano"

"Indeed" replied Obi Wan Kenobi " A most celebratory homecoming indeed."

Forgiveness and strength was what they needed on both parts but one thing was sure that the New Republic had amazing knights for recruits and none the less thanks to Team Skywalker/Tano


	2. Chapter 2

After the two came back in the Council Meeting had begun to commence. Everyone fell silent after a giving a warm welcome to the team. Luke Skywalker was in awe as he was in on the Orders meeting of heads wondering how everything was going to go forward, anxious to start his path in the New Order. Luke spoke up to end the impregnated silence " Now that the order has come back what steps are we to take in the New Republic? How are we to resume being guardians of peace and connect relations with the Senate?"

"One step at a time young one. You are most definitely like your father" Master Windu replied

"What else would one expect from a Skywalker Master. They are- _always on the Move_ " Obi -Wan teased shaking his head.

" Hey Old Man, that " always on the move" attitude has saved our butts out of fire more times than you can recall might I add. I can remember that time on Cato Nemoidia when active spores were released as a certain someone's rebreather got damaged from fallen debris in the cave on the way to rescue Master Gallia and her padawan. I had too..."

"Anakin that's quite enough we have a mission on hand to see to; and if I do recall correctly I was more than in control of the situation at hand but that is if course aother story for another time."

"Master Kenobi I do sure hope that I get to hear that one" Young Luke replied.

" Son I have way more stories than that to tell you of me and my former master"

" _Oh Joy_ , the truth from a Skywalker point of view how accurate" Obi Wan sighed.

" Recollections we can debate at a later time you two, for now we have matters to decide hmmm"

" Yes Master" Both the elder Skywalker and and Kenobi stated.

Ahsoka smirked as she opened their bond _Master_ She spoke. _Somethings never change you two are still as bad with banter as you were that day we crash landed on Felucia and aided those farmers, due to your wonderful piloting skills._

 _That was not my fault it was the ship. They aren't built for skills of my level of caliber you know._

Laughter and amusement ran over to Anakin. _You keep telling yourself that._

"There is alot of planning we need to begin in order to build a firm foundation in the galaxy. First there are a couple of assignments that need to deal out" Mace spoke " We have some younglings that have been shown to us in the Dantooine, Correlia, Ryloth, and Naboo systems. We have to send a small team to recruit and talk to the younglings parents to see if they are ready to become potential Jedi and join the order."

As soon as Anakin heard Naboo his heart stopped, his precious Angel was gone and the pain was more than he could beat at times but with the aid of his children and apprentice he was knew he could get through. Ahsoka picked up on his sudden mood and remembered Senator Amidala and her death. She sent gentle waves of comfort to nudge her master back to the meeting at hand and let him know she had his back.

Luke Skywalker ran a hand through his head " Master Windu what are we to do about the attachment clause concerning the order, I mean I may not have been around to understand but are these younglings allowed contact with there parents of any sort or .."

" We have discussed this in detail and have decided that future younglings will be allowed to have contact with their families should they chose to come to the order as they grow. They will be given ample opportunity to engage with their families as they pursue the Jedi calling. However we will evaluate every youngling on their individual case and decide as a council what actions will take place to ensure this." Mace reassured him.

Luke bowed his head in reverence and agreement to his Master. Although Luke wasn't a member of the council he sure had a very concerned and outspoken Skywalker edge to him. The Masters smiled to themselves, he would for sure be spending time with Kenobi to hone this.

"Second area of business is to meet with the Chancellor, Mon Mothma and senators on properly identifying the roles and boundaries of the Jedi as both agents of the republic and a sovereign entity. I believe you all agree that we will not be allowing what occurred with Sidious to occur again this time around. We answer to no one save the force and commit to serving in the best interests of peace towards the Galactic New Republic" Windu stated.

" I agree, Master Windu. More cautiously approach this government we will. You and I will meet with the Chancellor to develop relations . The best course of action this will make."

"Agreed, another area that can be looked upon is training of the new recruits and the padawans that are growing. Young Luke makes a fine knight but will require more training and time to reach the potential I know that he will be at. Other young ones will need masters as well to grow and learn from" Master Kenobi said " I suggest Kyle Katarn teach Saber techniques to the young ones growing as well as Master K' Krunk help teach mediation and force technique to start off with. I will aid as well in areas needed. Other knights can be dispatched as they come.

"What about me, You know I love Saber technique Obi- Wan and do have some expertise in the area." Anakin spoke up.

" Yes Anakin you do and while it is going to be great fun for you, I see you doing so especially with your son. But the younglings are going to need Jedi representatives to help recruit them and I thought it might be a rewarding assignment for you and your former padawan. "

"Well what do you say Ahsoka, up for the task to round up some kids, should be like the holocron heist with Bane although this time we will be bringing kids to the temple instead of rescuing them."

Ahsoka looked up. " Sounds good to me Skyguy. A normal assignment." _But then again you never know with Skywalker._ Ahsoka thought as she remembered bringing home Stinky the Hutt _.. Does this happen to you all the time_ she had asked her master. " _Everywhere I go" He replied_. They did have trouble on their hands quite a bit and she picked up the gene over time.

" Now that we have back such a dynamic team, might I say it's time to set one thing straight to the record" Master Kenobi stated.

"Agree with you I do, Master Kenobi something along time coming I would say." Yoda chimed in.

Ahsoka looked around the room to find a plethora of faces beaming at her, confused she turned her head at her Master as if to question what was going on. Anakin smiled at Ahsoka for she was clueless not to think of the obvious.

" Come forward Former Padawan Tano" Master Windu said.

Ahsoka stepped forward to look around and as she did she felt a stirring happen around her in the force. It was bright with Anticipation and Joy. She was finally here and thought she would never reach this day, as she suddenly caught on to what was happening.

" Kneel Young one." As she knelt Ahsoka heard whispering through the force and saw her masters boots come around to her and the words he proudly proclaimed next were all to much to contain her happiness. Anakin had attached her braid in the back of her head before she knew it. She didn't know or hoped ro think that he had kept it after all these years. It still felt as special as the day she got it when she had it hooked on as a Padawan learner. The cool feeling of the beads as they swished in place was all to familiar and brought back great memories of her wearing it.

" By the right of the council and the will of the force I dubb thee Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight of the Order. " With a swing of his saber her braid had fallen.

She looked down at her foot to pick up the beaded string. As she rose she looked her master in the eye and tears spring ever so slightly from both. This was a long time coming. Luke Skywalker if he had not known how close the two were would have been slightly jealous of the bond Ahsoka had with his father. But he was so pleased and in awe of the relationship they shared that he almost found himself tear up. Anakin looked slightly over to him and smiled sending assurance to him through their bond that he had an amazing place in his heart for Luke that couldn't be taken. Anakin looked back to Ahsoka and stared lovingly.

" Done we are not, Master Skywalker kneel you should" Yoda stated.

Anakin Skywalker- to say he was overwhelmed would have been an understatement. He had so much love for Ahsoka right now that this caught him off guard in his proud moment.

" Anakin for overcoming the darkness within you and choosing to stand up for what was right even when over taken with pain you prevailed. We have decided that this too is a long time coming to a deserving candidate that not only raised a phenomenal knight but is an amazing Jedi yourself and have so much to teach future generations about the dark and light. You are a Jedi Master."

"Indeed he is Master Windu. Just as I told you on the transport ride to take master Yoda to Kashyyyk all those years ago, he won't fail me and never has .. Anakin remained true to that. He is one of my greatest successes and I am most proud of you as though your were my own son. Obi wan said.

"That is true Obi Wan" Mace replied.

"Anakin Skywalker By the right of the council and will of the force dubb thee Jedi Master of the Order I do" Yoda replied and gave Master Kenobi the saber at the last minute to finish the job.

As Skywalker rose he was more than proud and tears came out to as he looked at Obi- wan Anakin opened his bond to Obi Wan once more.

 _You really said that going to taking Master Yoda on a transport to Kashyyyk._

 _Of course I did and many more a thing about u in good light. I'm sorry you may have felt I didn't care for you. But I do..._

 _Obi-Wan about Mustafar, I am deeply and horribly sorry for my actions... I was angry at myself and realized only when Padme was dead that I was decieved..._

 _No Padawan ...I'm the one who should be sorry I left you to a man that wanted nothing good from you. I thought I was doing what was right by letting you have a friend that you could talk to but I didn't watch you the way I should have... I failed you._

 _Never Master... Never, I love you very much and you will always be the Father I hope to be to my children._

 _That you are already Anakin and I'm proud of you. All is forgiven... I hope that..._

 _I forgive you as well Obi Wan. Always._

" How does it feel Master Skywalker" Luke spoke up to his father.

" Hmmm absolutely great young one now they will be able to discern clearer which Skywalker it is that they are talking too, "

" Wow _Master_ Skywalker" Both laughed.

" Luke I'm just playing around. I'm so glad to be here though not as a Master but as a person to make a difference in the order and especially to be apart of my son's life especially as he becomes a Jedi. You have overcome so much Luke and yet there's much for you to know. Luke I will be here for you to guide you. Athough I believe the one to mentor you to the fullness of knighthood is stating at us though... Master Kenobi what do you say ?"

" Another Skywalker ...I really am getting to old for this." Kenobi teased.

" But how could you refuse being the only one to do such a darn good job at it Kenobi" Mace chuckled.

" Alright I will continue to supervise young Luke in his journey he has much to learn and will make a gifted knight along side his father in the order."

"Meeting Adjourned it is. May the force be with us. We have our assignments to begin." Yoda smiled.

With that Team Skywalker and Tano headed out to get ready for their first assignment in years, only to be ready to the unexpected.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon leaving the Jedi Council Chambers both Anakin and Ahsoka decided to begin their excursion towards locating the future youngling recruits in their respective planets. The pair headed out towards their old shared apartment and met to discuss the mission briefing files for the trip. It was agreed upon that the next morning the two would set out for the Dantooine system to locate a young girl by the name of Alena Torz, who was a human of 4 standard years. Apparently the council noted that she had an inherent force presence and was shown to be quite the future Jedi prospect already. Her parents who were farmers on a town near the capital knew the Jedi were arriving as Ahsoka had taken the liberty the day before to contact them after the meeting. All that was left to do was ship out the following day.

At about 0800 Anakin Skywalker was awaken to a slight knock on his door. " Master, don't tell me you've fallen back asleep already? You know that we're set to leave within the next hour I've already got the ship prepped and ready to go."

Sleepily and ever so tired Anakin Skywalker awoke. Last night was somewhat of a struggle to sleep as it'd been his first in his old quarters with his former padawan. Interestingly since Ahsoka had become a Knight and he a Master they'd decided to maintain the rooms they held together and not be split up. His on was down the hall in Obi- Wan's room occupilying his old room. Anakin smiled, when Luke was told by Obi Wan that his dad had held that old padawan room his joy was immanent in the force. He was so proud that his son thought highly of him considering all things aside with his fall.

 _Speaking of Luke_..." Master you also got some on here who wants to see us off before we leave, no one really important, just your son..."

" I'm coming" the elder Skywalker shouted. He lazily got up out of the bed now , if it was only Ahsoka he'd probably had turned back over. She would have killed him but forgiven him all the same. He slipped his shirt on along with a pair of pants and headed towards the door to their adjoining living room where he felt the two force signatures.

Anakin went to grab his lightsaber on the way out; after his redemption he decided to build a new one on Illum, surprisingly the design hadn't changed that much from his first one and the blade was a deep Guardian blue. It appeared to him when he made it the force was either mocking him or accepting him back for his old self by guiding him to make a saber reminiscent of his old one before his fall. His apprentices sabers on the other hand were something to talk about. He was surprised to see the white lights that came from them and wanted to ask her about them and how she felt concerning them on the trip. He was a bit disappointed to see the shoto he prized her with was gone but knew she didn't lose them on purpose. He'd just ask...in fact he'd be sure she'd have a lot of questions for him as well. All they did last night was take a trip down memory lane and staring at each other in comfortable silence besides going out to eat in the refractory.

 _Speaking of lightsabers though_ ... " Snips where is my lightsaber, it's not on the table by my bed." Anakin frantically raced into the living room.

"Here it is " Ahsoka replied holding it out with one hand on her hip in her darn signature pose. She was already dressed and ready to go. She had donned a red top and black pants with complimentary boots to go with. " Master you know as long as I've been your padawan you told me " Ahsoka started.

" This weapon is your life is your life" Luke finished and both chuckled. Anakin looked at Luke in bemused. " I've kinda been told by Obi Wan multiple times " Luke blushed.

" Runs in the line Luke we all have been if you haven't I'm sure one of us would have said it to you by now namely your father" Ahsoka winked.

" If you two are finished I thought we had a mission to begin. " Anakin chimed in.

" Well yeah but someone overslept again.. somethings stay the same I guess." Ahsoka reminded him.

" You mean my dad wasn't the ever punctual Jedi Knight, never would have guessed that one. " Luke gaped.

"Well young Luke" Obi wan said entering the room." Where do you exactly fancy you got your love for sleep as well as machinery and piloting. My former padawan never had a record for punctuality that was my area of expertise unfortunately marred by your father here."

"What is this tag team against Anakin day everyone?! Pray tell old man, what could you possibly be doing here in my apartment.."

" _Our_ apartment " Ahsoka spoke up.

" _Our_ apartment...We have to leave in a few and I have breakfast to attend to"

"Yes I quite thought so, I brought you something." Obi Wan handed him a small bag. Anakin reached out and smirked. It was his favorite breakfast on the go Coruscanti fried eggs with Sweet Gaia fruit and Corellian peach pastries. Only place it could of come from...Dex's diner.

"Thanks Master"

" No problem Anakin. I wish you both a safe trip and be mindful ... don't rush off into trouble."

" Obi Wan its only new recruits we are bringing back, what could go wrong? "

"Haven't you learned by now not to say those words _Master_ _Skywalker_ , with our luck something usually happens" A cheeky Luke replied.

Anakin wrapped his arm around his sons shoulder " Well son maybe, but it just comes with being us."

" Skywalkers always bringing everyone else into their world, we're just living in it." Ahsoka laughed.

" Well may the force be with you two, Luke and I have some business to attend to today training and such. As well as seeing to some padawans in saber combat. "

" Don't get him into Djem So until I return that's my form I want to teach the boy and have him learn from a real master in the art.

"I want him to learn the Shien form... maybe even the reverse grip..." Ahsoka added.

" My son isn't going to get himself killed due to your habit Ahsoka" Anakin said, and turned to Luke and sighed " I've been trying to break her of that for years, hasn't been successfully done and I'm giving up "

" What's the harm in learning" Luke smirked.

 _The boys just like me it's going to be fun seeing him through as a Jedi. May the Force help me to make it._ Anakin thought _._

Obi Wan left upon hearing Anakin's last thought. _It'll be good for you_. He sent his former padawan through their bond.

"Pay attention to the Force you two, be mindful I sense a disturbance of some kind I just can't put my finger on it. It's elsewhere elusive as if hiding in the shadows; however it's nothing you two can't handle I'm sure."

" Yes Master" Both answered. " Be good Luke poor Obi Wan already has too many gray hairs"

" What trouble could I get into possibly at the temple"

" You would be surprised as your father has quite the record and the most creative of punishments that have come his way." Obi wan said.

" Long story short you don't want to prank Windu or mess with the masters robes... Kitchen duty doesn't suit you my son."

" I'll have to ask around about that"Luke said as he met his dad's eyes " You would too" Anakin said with an arched brow.

With that Anakin and Ahsoka left to the hanger bay to board a newly christened vessel Anakin had picked up _The Sunrise._ It was a great ship which surprisingly looked a bit like the Twilight, but more updated and tinkered with by the old Skywalker touch. She could do mock 12 speeds in half the time and held maneuvers the Galactic Republic forces probably considered illegal. Anakin beamed as he revealed her to Ahsoka who stepped on board.

" She's a great ship"

" Yes with many memories to gain" Anakin felt a bit uneasy with the mission dealing with children as he has felt guilt from the younglings in the temple before. He hasn't told Ahsoka but felt in a small way this would help him over come it all. Little did he know Ahsoka felt apprehension through the bond as he leaked his emotions yet didn't speak up. She knew when the time would come do her to get him to talk.

...

A small red haired figure with green eyes and slender body in a black fitted jumpsuit came to kneel.

" My lady I dispatched the acolytes to attend to the assignment that you have given concerning the children.

A woman with a authoritative stance stood up from her chair to answer.

" Very good then. Our forces have been cut down immensely since Vader has been destroyed and the Emperor dead. If the Empire is to regain a full force advantage against the Republic we must plan and that includes the use of these children. They are key to raising up a force sensitive army that Palpatine had in mind to advance the Empire for future generations to come in order to ensure peace. The Republic will only corrupt and taint that vision of course. I see you as a key figure helping in their training Hand. The Emperor would be proud of the work you have done to further his goal."

Mara Jade kneeled unsure of all this as she was taken as child herself.

" You disagree with the tactic Jade ? "

" No whatever is best in the interest of the Empire and it's people, may it be done."

" Well then I'll have you meet with a couple of the other acolytes under you and prep for the mission. Through the force I have seen a couple candidates that I would like to find to test out out new plan".

" Of course Lady Lumiya"


	4. Chapter 4

_A sudden smoke filled the room and in it a blurred object comes into view. it's tall, looming ,dark and it's mechanical breathing fills the void like only one that I know so well. I frantically feel the temperature falling, it's so cold that a brief shiver runs down my spine. I quickly turn to pay the side of hip for my lightsaber as I see the vision coming closer and closer. As it comes my heart races and I begin to see the smoke dissipate and the rooms location becomes revealed. Its the High Jedi Council chamber and what's worse it looks the same as that very night. I hear children's voices sound all around me and the one known as Vader comes charging ever so quickly towards the younglings, that I rush into attack to parry him on the spot just like I did defending Obi Wan against Dooku all those years ago on Geneosis. My bright blue saber clashes against his deathly blood stained red as I confidently declare to the younglings to run away out of room._

 _As I hear their bodies scurrying for safety. I clash against Vader yet again. His breathing never faltibger as we slash blades one against the other. I know him all too well. Each move he makes and how aggressive I have to keep up to bring him at bay. As I begin to allow the force to quicken my steps, and strengthen my body I hear Vader taunting me ever so slightly._

 _" Do you think that you can stop me " His ominous voice booms into the room. " They will die"_

 _Not If I have anything to say about it " I reply. Vaders presence starts to wear on me, it's darkness is thick and overpowering as if casting a shadow over me and engulfing my very soul. " I will protect them and they will go free" I say as I continue parrying blows against him. He uses a familiar combination of Djem so, Ataru and Soresu mashed together in the style I perfected over the years during my dark time._

 _" No Skywalker, they will die you can't save them, for how can you save these kids from the person who killed others like them. How can you hope to be a influence to them when you couldn't even save them that night."_

 _My mind falters at his baiting and my head becomes filled with regret as Vader tries to force a memory walk into my mind. I see the younglings pleading with me to help them, the padawans in the temple who fought the clones valiantly to defend their home. I see my hands suddenly begin to morph into blood stained pools at my very sight and I know I have to hold it together. My soul is fighting for dominance and I have to win._

 _" Anakin Skywalker is who I am, i didn't know any better then. My mind was in darkness, the dark side had taken over. I lost all control, was insane but I am not a murderer; that was Vader. I am Skywalker a Jedi Knight just as my Son and Master are... Just as my family.. The Order " I pantingly breathe._

 _Left, right, up down, parry cross. Blue crossed red in an all out brawl._

 _" You'll never be one of them Skywalker.. wasn't it not so long ago that you were me. You forget I am apart of you. I fight each day raging in you, the beast you aim to control. " Vader spoke._

 _Anakin faltered ever so slightly and felt the last child run out of the room. He stared into the eyes of Vaders Mask and pressed back on him boldly stating every word " I am a Jedi. " The room faded black._

 _..._

Anakin Skywalker awoke with a gasp and got out of his bed to head to the ships refresher to wash his face. His force presence faintly gave off waves of shock and fear but he made sure to reign it in quickly. Ahsoka might have felt that and I don't want to wake her up. Least of all start her questioning He thought with a sigh. The chrono read 0300 and Skywalker knew that he wouldn't get any more sleep so he headed out to the the adjacent room to meditate. As he tiptoedpast Ahsoka he noticed she was sound asleep in her bunk resting. For that he was glad. He could handle this himself, Anakin decided he just needed to reign his thoughts in before the landed to pick up the first child Alena on Dantooine. They would be there in less then 5 hours of all went well.

Ahsoka Tano was surprised to say the least when she got up minutes later. Anakin had never been able to be fooled by her playing sleep before. Of course she had grown in her force sense over the years and the close quarters she shared with her Master only made the connection stronger. She couldn't say for sure that she knew what was wrong but she had a pretty kriffin good idea and the prospect of gathering the younglings wouldnt be as easy as she thought but it would be a great time to bond together as a team. Ahsoka rubbed her eyes and slowly trailed Anakin to the adjacent room after allowing him to sink deep into a meditation. We need to get to the bottom of this she thought. But with her Master that wasn't always easy to do.

Anakin Skywalker was an enigma in the force to put it lightly. His force presence was like an ocean it was powerful yet calm. It's impact on a force user in a room was consuming like lighting up a bonfire in the night. It was warm and inviting but turbulent as well like a well tempered storm at times. This hadn't changed since he was redeemed to the light. Ashoka slid down in front of Master on the cool ship floor. She crossed her legs and placed her arms on her orange clad knees as she began to commence breathing and plunge into a medative trance. She soon found Anakin sensed her presence more closely than she thought.

 _Snips He said through the bond. What brings you up this early._

 _I just felt like doing some mediation before the mission that's all. Master can you feel it ? The Force around us it's so peaceful out here in space._

 _Yes I can.. it's nice. Your energy is screaming at me. That fire in you had picked up greatly. How you've grown so much in the time we were apart. I'm proud of you young one. I can sense your awareness around you and your connection to the living force has taken off. Our bond I see is as clear as a day too..._

 _I see that as well. I'm glad we are still a great team and have much to learn. Life brings many obstacles but each challenge brings growth. The greater the challenge the bigger the growth and you Master have definitely earned your right to be a Jedi Master._

 _Anakin's presence tinged at the compliment slightly. When did the student become greater than the master he spoke as amusement sparked through their bond._

 _Since you became an old man._

 _I'm not old yet .. that's Obi Wan and you'd do well to remember that._

 _Yeah... What's the meditation lesson today Master?_

 _Anakin was taken aback... A lesson ? I thought you were teaching me snips._

 _I would say learning to find your inner center in the force is always one to be practiced upon._

Ahsoka fell quiet and the two simply enjoyed each other embrace. As Anakin began to pull out of his mediation he felt waves of acceptance flow to him from Ahsoka. She was transparent and open and allowed every though to pour out to him. She wanted him to feel and truly know the depth of her pride in her master and the journey he had taken in life to this point. Anakin saw the pain and frustration she had after Malachor but also the love she had for him behind the hurt and in turn he allowed her to witness piece by piece the gratitude he felt towards her acceptance of him and his past deeds.

"Master she spoke. No one faults you for coming back to the order. It only shows how strong you are in the light and secure to face your demons and past but to build upon it empowered. You have A lot to teach others and it only serves strengthen the order by teaching."

Anakin felt trapped. He glanced at Ahsoka as he opened his eyes. So he thought she had caught him. Ahsoka looked at his blue eyes and found pain and as she stared towards him she spoke " Anakin I know you had a bad dream, you shielded well against me master but not good enough. I caught pain from you and fear, what is it ? "

Anakin looked up and said reluctantly " the younglings"

Ahsoka nodded after knowing what he had done long ago. " Master" she nudged " If you didn't do it the clones would have killed them too. Palpatine had so many controlled it's not your fault alone. This mission shouldn't be one to be looked down upon but to strengthen you in the order by building it for generations to come."

Anakin Skywalker glanced away. " Snips..." He breathed " Thank you"

Ahsoka smiled. Now breakfast was another matter to look into. " I don't supposed your hungry are you, cause meditating isn't as good as food no matter how much it helps in the morning?"

Anakin agreed. As he went off to the galley with his padawan he couldn't shake the feeling that something was elusive just as Obi Wan said and he decided not to tell Ahsoka at the moment as they would be landing shortly but that he would keep his thumb on it, especially the children he would be picking up for the temple.

...

Out of hyperspace a small imperial shuttle escaprd to descend to the Dantooine system. Mara Jade was alerted to the Jedi presence near by as she came out into the system and decided to follow the signature knowing her target would be nearby _. Why make the job harder than it had to be she thought_. The first target on the list was approaching.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dantooine_

The _Surinse_ landed upon a bright afternoon on the planets surface. Anakin and Ahsoka had just finished reading the mission files concerning the parents of Alena Torz the first child that they would pick up. The baby had been prepared for this day for a while now and her parents were ecstatic that there precious baby was to become something more than just a merchant like they were. She would have a life of purpose to help billions of people through our the galaxy. Still it was hard letting her go all the same. Torn between backing out and rushing off with their pride and joy Alena's parents Allana and Amek Torz slowly answered the door as the Jedi pair knocked on the door of their small hovel home.

Anakin and Ahsoka greeted the pair as the entered the home and found that young Alena was already a bright presence filling the room like a light in dark place. She sat in the living room levitating a small blue ball, intent on making sure it got into her hands each time she threw it away. Her face had a determined streak on it and she had a confidence displayed that made Anakin know from the start that she would make an excellent knight as she already reminded her of his apprentice by the shear will she had to get her task accomplished. Alena Torz was a slender child, not one of a big build but had a fine black hair that reached to her back mid- way with brown chocolate eyes. Her skin was brown and had a regal touch to it. She would grow into such a exotic beauty.

Allana Torz broke the silence suddenly and looked to Master Skywalker and Knight Tano with somber eyes.

" Master Jedi would you mind telling me what exactly will my daughters life entail as a Jedi? What regimen will she follow? will she be allowed to interact with children her own age as babies and how will her training affect her future life and choices?"

Anakin knew how hard it must be for a mother to give up one of her own especially considering that Alena was her only child. His mind briefly went back to the day his own mom Shmi gave him up to the Jedi in order to be free and love the life he was meant too. Images rapidly fleeted his mind.

" _Will you take him with you ? is he to become a Jedi"_

 _" Anakin this path has been placed be for you the choice is yours alone? "_

 _" I wanna do it" Anakin said with determined eyes._

 _" Then pack your things"_

 _" Hurry" Shmi said. Anakin could feel his mothers longing and pain as left the room excitedly._

 _" Mom I just can't go ... will I ever see you again? "_

 _" What does your heart tell you"_

Anakin wondered how he would feel if the Jedi wanted to give him up with his and Padmes twins with their permission asked. It wasn't an ideal situation and he wouldn't have wanted it to happen.

" The Jedi will allow Alena to grow up in a clan of children of her age range and interact as children do alongside their training. She will attend schooling, force technique and Saber training as she matures. Alena is exceptionally gifted and I can tell that she will make an apprentice Jedi early on for her great skill and determination, thAt much is evident with her potential." Anakin replied patiently.

" Will she have any contact with us ? " Alena's father spoke afraid to the know the answer.

" Yes she will, rules concerning family have been modified according to case by case basis of students but also as a whole. She will periodically be allowed to engage in calls with you and see you from time to time. At her eligible age she will decide to stay in the order or leave as well. She will not be forced." Ahsoka spoke up .

Alena's parents looked pleased at the new need concerning family her mother scooped up her daughter in her hands and gave her a loving father looked at his little family as well. The three embraced.

Alena spoke for the first time and smiled " Is this the Jedi who I am going with, momma? like you said for my trip ? "

" Yes sweetie they are. "

Alena reached out unconsciously with the force and felt the presence of Ahsoka and Anakin. They felt warm to her and she knew she could trust them somehow.

Anakin reached out his hand with a bright smile" Alena" he spoke. " we are here to two you to the temple so that you can grow with other kids like us who use the force like you. "

Alena looked up confused slightly.

Ahsoka came over to the young child as well. " Alena" she said as she levitate her ball to her from the floor. " when you pick up the ball you have you can use the force just like us. We want to take you to a place to learn how to use your gifts like we can. "

" Oh like school? "

" Yes young one. Like school, you'll meet other kids who are like you as well."

Alena's smile brightened. Other kids she thought she was so lonely as a only child. She hurriedly agreed to it.

Anakin smiled and looked to her parents who looked bittersweet despite all there happiness that Alena was ready to go her mother gave her things to Master Skywalker, She asked if the Jedi would like to have lunch with the family be for they departed. Ahsoka looked to Anakin who smiled and nodded. It would be a while before Alena saw parents again and wanted her to have fond memories like he had with his mom.

Shortly after lunch the Jedi were getting ready to leave when Ahsoka felt another force presence near by it wasn't completely dark but it was tainted none the less.

 _Master, she spoke through the bond. We have an uninvited guest to the party._

 _Snips I believe you are correct ...I can feel her too she's familiar to me. I've been feeling a nagging sense in the force since this morning. It finally reveals itself... Mara Jade. She's got to be apart of the remnant group of the Empire. They aren't strong enough though to cause problems without support and the kid must be what she came for although I can't be sure with her. The empire must be pretty desperate._

 _...So stay sharp and can I handle this while you wrap things up with our hosts ?... I hear first impressions are everything and dealing with an imperial while their daughter is supposed to be safe in Jedi hands isn't the way I want to start off our parent child relationships with the new republic._

 _Yeah I hear you on that.. Sighing Anakin continued ...Stay sharp though she's a tricky one. But no where near as trained as you._

 _Ahsoka smiled through the bond...not to get cocky though she thought... We'll have to test the theory out Master._

" I'm going to start the ship up Master. I'll see you and Alena on it soon and il take her things with me. Ahsoka spoke up.

" Alright Snips we will see you soon." Anakin said. " Alena how about you show me some of your favorite things to do so we know what activities you like in the temple and ill tell you about some of the stuff you'll learn with the other kids"

" Ok" the youngling smiled.

...

Ahsoka rushed back to the ship which was landed about 15 minutes away. A stun blast came out of nowhere and would have hit her had a warning not kicked in at the moment. She felt a sudden spark in the force as a young woman all of about 18, with green emerald eyes and fiery red hair came out of the shadows in the trees. She had a blaster equipped to her side, a cunning smile and air to her that displayed a smug yet confidant air to herself.

" You must be Mara Jade ? My master seems to have run into you before, of course he was a different man then."

Mara's force presence faltered a bit but she quickly recovered. _Your Master ? "_ I see my reputation proceeds me. Then you should be quite aware that I don't fail my assignments."

" Would this assignment be concerning a child we seem to have picked up." Ahsoka replied with her sabers lot in battle position.

" Maybe" The assassin smirked.

Mara Jade rushed in towards the young knight and with a swing of her saber the two engaged in a small heated battle. Ahsoka would thought the young girl had much going for it had she not been trying to kill her. After about two minutes of sabers being drawn Ahsoka disarmed the young girl but she had not backed down and quickly surprised her enemy with a blow to the knee. Ahsoka regained focus and quickly engaged the 's hand to hand combat was impressive to say the least and she had the persistence of a Krayt dragon to it's prey. Shortly after though due to a misstep on Jades part Ahsoka was able to knock out Mara Jade with a blow to the side and force push into a tree. Looking at Mara Jade after the altercation as she tied her up to carry her to the ship, Ahsoka could have sworn she felt a whispering in the force about her and the young girls destiny. Mara Jade was special but she didn't understand it.

" Lets get you back to the ship and try not to get you killed by my master" she muttered. " Force only knows what the two of you have been through." With that Ahsoka could only wonder herself.

...

Little Alena and Anakin rested on the ship. Anakin was almost ready to go charging after his apprentice but decided that someone had better watch the kid be for she caused any trouble. Not that she looked like she would but that's usually the kick with Force sensitive children they never did look like trouble would come from them just by looking. Alena smiled and laughed as she Anakin started to entertain her with tricks in the force he had learned by levitating her and flying her three the air.

" More, More" Alena pleaded.

Anakin Skywalker started to think about what it would have been like to raise his own kids from birth and the joys he'd have playing with them like little Alena. He had been so proud of her upon taking her from her parents. She was so strong like he was that he knew she would embrace the Jedi life. Alena had questioned him just the same as he did Qui- Gon Jinn when he took her from her parents.

 _"Can momma and Pop come too ?"_

His heart had wrenched into too it was all too familiar. " No" he replied but then smiled telling her that she would be back to visit and could call them at her new school. She hesitated but hugged her parents after they told her how proud they were of her and her trip. She would be their little Jedi. She in turn told her parents after they explained who Jedi were as protectors that she would protect them as well. Anakin just about fainted with her heartfelt declaration.

Anakin and Alena were pulled from their play as Ahsoka came in to put Mara in the brig. After Alena was taken down for a nap after a little convincing with all her energy. Anakin had talked to his apprentice about the situation she was in.

" The assassin out up quite a fight.I removed her weapons and found them in places that you wouldn't believe?!"

" I told you she was a tricky one. Mara was a hand for old Palpatine back in the day and must be continuing her lovely affair with the empire remnant these days. We had quite the talks back in the day, I shouldn't be surprised she's still in business."

" Who do you think she answers too ? and what does she want for sure"

" These will be questions that we get answered shortly once she wakes up and in glad too cause I need a breather from this first but we need answers and fast before we need to get to the next kid."

" Gotcha until then we set course for Corellia right for the next kid ?"

" Yes" Anakin sighed " We do" _This mission just got a lot more fun._ Both thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coruscant_

" Luke Skywalker I must say you carry a great many a things that set you apart from your peers but I will be willing to bet my last credit that your almost as bad as your father is messing around with those droid parts." Obi Wan spoke outside the door.

Luke sighed as he was sitting in the desk of his room he shared across the older Jedi Master. He enjoyed having Obi Wan teach him the ways of the force aa he did his father, he was honored even but one thing Luke wished that he had right about now with him was his father Anakin Skywalker- who was on a mission at the moment. _He'd understand my love of machinery_ Luke thought. It had been a week since his dad and Ahsoka had left the temple and times like these made him wish he was back all the more. Luke looked at th chrono and knew he couldn't run much longer Obi Wan needed him for their meditation session today. Luke loved it normally but when he was caught up in a good project he wanted to just finish it. Slowly he got up out of his chair to meet his awaited fate.

Smirking he opened the door to find a irritated Obi Wan in the other side. " Hello Master, I'm ready"

" Honestly Luke if I had a credit for every time Anakin looked at me the way you just did I would be as rich as the Count of Serrano right about now. "

" Well Master I was working on fixing the droid from the temple hanger he had blew a circuit when I was down there earlier and I got caught up in updating him to work at better efficiency and I believe the time...just for away from me." Luke looked contrite and all Obi Wan could do was shake his head. _Skywalkers_ he thought.

" If we were going to be working on improving your saber technique with Soresu I bet this would n have happened would it possibly ? or maybe if we were to start working on your form four applications? "

Luke perked up he thought it was meditation training for the day. Confused he looked at his master curiously.

Obi Wan picked up on his thought through their training bond. Of course he would be more excited to learn this .. I sense though he will start to like mediation and the more cerebral aspects of the force though he is after all Padme' s child too and she enjoyed mental challenges. " Luke we are doing a meditation session today first but I want you to know that you will be learning to advance your soresu techniques with myself soon. You have done well with that young one; however I want to start you on learning other forms in their advanced stages too so you will be studying under Knight Katarn as well as Ferus Olin and some of the others. A word for you to know Luke Ferus and your father don't exactly have the best of history so of you see them get upset around one another at the temple just relax and don't let it bother you... They will work it out eventually. "

" Yes Master" Luke wouldn't go into detail asking but would just wait for his curiosity to be curbed. He was excited to learn more though. The boy was like a sponge eager to soak up as much knowledge as it could even til the point of drenching in liquid.

" Now for today's lesson.." Master Kenobi started as he led them to the mediation chamber in th temple. He opened the door with a gesture of his hand using the force. " You will lead the session today and I want you to open up to the force young Luke. Allow it to show you what's happening around you but also for you to immerse yourself in the moment listen to the unifying force. We will look to see what it telling you as well as what you feel is going on around you. So essentially we are learning to focus on increasing your connection to the force as a whole- learning to identify it's plans around you personally. "

Luke shook his head. He already had difficulty with Force visions before and knew that he needed help in honing his skills and figuring out what's going on in the moment with the living force but distinguishing what's happening in the unifying force... last time it cost him a hand for rushing off so soon. Not that he was wrong to help his friends but he wondered what would have happened had he had clearly taken time to meditate on the issue further. He was indeed like his father in more ways than one. The young Skywalker decided to close his eyes stretch his senses and then plunge deeper and deeper into the force around him. Gathering it he began to breathe and shortly after he discovered that he could tune into the living force around him in the temple. The signatures of the Jedi were burning bright as if they were blinding lights in the sky. He felt the connection between the individuals and grew to start identifying the people he associated each signature with, especially with his Maste Obi Wan. He had a very calm and serene signature in the force it was powerful yet controlled as some of the other masters but distinct in its nature as if a wave on the beach shore of Naboo. Powerful yet calming.

Luke soon found the scene changed and it was dark around him in a room that he couldn't quite see.

 _The scene was cold and hollow and in it was a woman with the most gorgeous red hair that he had yet to see but the hair was nothing compared to the emerald green eyes that he saw her with that complimented the fiery hair. Her body was slender and toned with it she carried a graceful air to her soul- light and tempered. He was completely mesmerized by the pull with which he walked towards the young beauty. As he walked up her he felt a aura of sadness fill her heart and pain that he never seen before and he didn't notice that the room had suddenly shifted placing the girl into a cell locked. She was trapped and he was lost on how to help her. She cried out , wailing in pain and the force around him swirled as it felt the grief in which she carried. It was unbearable to Luke and he frantically ran to pull her out of the cell. As his hand reached for hers he found that he almost touched her until he was pulled out.._

Frantic Luke studdered" Master ... What do we.. I just saw a girl... She was trapped and I..."

" Calm down Luke .. What did you see ? What girl ? "

" She was a beautiful young woman.. She was trapped Master... She was crying in pain and I had to help her ...I tried but I couldn't" Luke began paving the room. He had just as much conviction to save the world as his father Obi Wan thought. This can be good or bad. Obi Wan knew he had to act carefully on this lest not get Luke to go running around on some stang endeavor of mercy. The young one had more training to attend too.

" And .. did you see a location a place where she was ... ?"

" No master ... Luke stated frustrated " I did not. "

" Well then you need to be mindful of the living force, what you are seeing is a possible future or indeed a assignment for you to be of help in the future. If you don't see a location or feel a urging or knowing in thr force of where to go you have to gather the pieces and do not worry my boy you will get your opportunity to aid her if that is your destiny"

Luke ran his hair through his head and blew an uneasy breath. He needed to clear his head and meditating was out for right now so it was time to shed some steam elsewhere in the temple. Bowing to his master, he agreed and headed off to the find some remotes to practice with. As Luke geared up for some free time he heard his comm link go off.

" Skywalker here"

" Luke is that you? " His sister was on the other side of the line and he was grateful for the call. He headed out to the gardens to answer her.

" I felt an uneasiness you had little brother... you mind telling me what's going on? "

" First of all I'm your older brother and second it's nothing I can't handle Leia"

Leia looks up questioningly. " Yeah .. sure you can .. and I'm the Queen of Hapes... so spill ? What has you on edge ? "

" I had a vision... Luke relented I saw a woman in trouble and She needed me. She was trapped...

" And you don't know where she is or how to save her..." Leia finished for him.

" Luke breathed " No and it's confusing.. Leia I could feel her ... Her pain was so strong just like with you and Han when we were on Bespin. She needs me. "

" Luke your not the savior of the galaxy I know that you want to be but if this is something for you to do .. know that it will reveal itself in time. I know a bit hypocritical of me to say this but... have patience brother dear... You'll figure it out."

" Thanks Leia. " Luke smiled " So what kind of issues is the vice chief of state up to now to the chancellor? Never can tell with you politicians."

Leia arched her eyebrow " Luke if you must know I'm planning a banquet to celebrate the Jedi temple it's restoration and renewed alliance to the republic. It's in the works so that the public eye can see what relation the Jedi Order play to the Senate and vice versa and establish relations that are strong early on... not like with Palpatine. I look forward to telling you the details."

" And Father too? " Leia tinged a bit she was still having a tough time talking to the man herself she was recently coming to terms after hearing heroic tales of Anakin Skywalker from her peers in th Senate as well as stories for the archives in the Senate. She had searched out of curiosity so she said to herself. She knew it was because a part of her had knew she was a full blown Skywalker and not simply an Organa as she was told all her life.

" Yes him too.. Masters Yoda and Windu will discuss the details with the council when we finalise them at our meeting coming up tommorow."

" Sounds good Leia see ya soon."

" You too Luke take care."

Luke thought carefully about all that his vision meant. Meticulously going over each detail but he was lost. Giving up for the time being he continued his route to the training area to practice on some remotes with his form four technique.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hyperspace enroute to Corellia_

The room was blurred and slowly her eyes came into focus as Mara Jade was awakened from her unexpected nap courtesy of Ahsoka. Mara flinched ever so slightly as she struggled to get out of her newfound binders as she was strapped to a chair in the middle of the brig aboard the _Sunrise_. As she lifted her head slowly she could see her captors staring her down with a glare that could stop a Krayt dragon dead in its path- if possible.

" Nice to see you awake ... finally." Anakin spoke deathly. " It seems that your still in business now in days even though the Empire lost."

Mara looked up momentarily confused _Last me. Empire lost. "_ You must be mistaken as I was passing through looking for someone"

" Cut the kriff Jade we know what you were after... it's the child wasn't it?!"

Mara Jade held an expressionless face although Anakin could read through it like turning pages through a well read book.

" What would the Empire want with children Jade... especially since the last children I remember Palpatine taking included younglings that you were apart of ? Must be easy to inflict that same life on others after having been through it yourself ... alone .. lost ... forgotten memories of the love they once gave you..." Anakin paced menacingly towards the assassin each word he knew biting painfully into her soul. He always knew as Vader about the repressed treatment through the Force that Palpatine gave the young girl to get her to forget who her parents were and the warmth that they had for her... the old man told her countless times that they'd abandoned her just to etch his way into her very soul for himself. Mara didn't completely forget though and he knew somewhere deep within her subconscious those feelings, emotions, and memories that she had from her youth before the old hag took her were there.

Mara tensed slightly but to any lesser man other than a force sensitive they wouldn't have noticed. She was skillful they'd give her that. She spoke hoarsely " I never had parents... my loyalty has been to the Empire since birth. I won't betray it consciously though... you'll have to kill me first. She eyed the two Jedi with a cool gaze.

Ahsoka looked at the exchange between her master and the assassin and she knew it was just a matter of time before Anakin did something he'd regret, when that would be she could never be sure. " Jade, What would the Empire want with children, who do you serve? What purpose would the empire remnant want with force sensitive children? " Ahsoka asked.

Mara Jade looked up to the young Togruta tightlipped. Anakin paced back and forth until he almost was ready to rip the girls throat. Ahsoka felt his frustration as time was running out before the landed in Corellia to pick up a young boy by the name of Chet Farler a young human male of 5 standard years. He too like Alena was a bright light of hope in the galaxy. His file described him as adventurous and strong minded but compassionate towards life as his dad had described him to be at his young age. Chet was tied to his homeworld living only with his father as his mom died recently last year due to an outbreak of flu within the region. His father Cecil was hesitant about letting Chet got but due to his recent development of his force potential, he had no knowledge on how to best raise his son. He wanted his wife to live on through their child and be a help for the galaxy and if Chet could do this by becoming a Jedi well then so be it. They would be there to pick up the child with the next two hours if all went according to plan; at the moment dealing with Mara Jade meant a huge if as they didn't know what to expect.

Anakin Skywalker bawled a fist in his right hand and slammed it against the wall." I don't have time for games Jade.. tell us what's going on or I will rue the day you were born into this galaxy. "

Mara knew the Jedi meant business and pondered where she would have encountered him. Slowly she tried to recall all the Jedi she had the pleasure of meeting in the past decade in the Empire. She felt a slight ripple in his force presence and for a moment she thought it was ... _him._ That couldn't be though or could it. She would need more information.

Ahsoka feeling the heated exchange just about to take it's toll and decided to take a crack at the prisoner herself while Anakin check on Alena in the lounge. No doubt Alena probably felt the frustration in the force giving out around her. Anakin shakily compiled and went to check on the child and make sure she was alright.

As Anakin left, Ahsoka looked at the assassin. " Mara Jade I'm impressed you held up well to Anakin Skywalker not many have and lived to tell the tale under interrogation of the greatest Jedi in history."

Mara's force presence was stunned. How could Skywalker be alive she researched the Jedi thoroughly and found he died in the purges. Darth Vader killed him himself if she recalled correctly... if that had been the truth.

Ahsoka sensed her thoughts. " Your pretty smart assassin- yes your right Darth Vader was here in your very presence and almost choked the life out of you. However he doesn't go by that name these days; he's Anakin Skywalker reborn since your emperor's demise. I wasn't kidding around by saying you met my master before. Now if you want to live I suggest you really think wisely on telling us where the kids are or we have ways of making you talk. " Ahsoka said smoothly.

" Such as torture Jedi, please I'm immune to whatever tactics you have and I know that Jedi wouldn't kill unarmed prisoners. " Mara snarled as her red hair shook over her face.

" Have it your way ... but we will get what we came for. " With that Ahsoka left Mara.

...

Anakin Skywalker had just finished feeding the young child Alena and putting her down for a nap so that he could finish discussing the issue with his padawan. Anakin decided first however knowing the assain so well to meditate in the force first. He decided to sit in his room and dive deep within the force around him. Soon as he quieted his mind he saw images of a conversation with who it was unknown. He saw the baby on Corellia and a young dark adept slithering it's slimey carcass into the shadows in wait for the kid. The Jedi were coming up fast but it was too late as the kkid was dragged into the ship.

Anakin awoke in a hurry ... the force surging with urgency. I have to handle this he panicked. Anakin decided to comm the temple to explain the situation to Masters Yoda, Kenobi, Windu and the rest of the council. As he commed he told Ahsoka to watch the kid and the assassin while he explained the urge to ask for another team to head to the rodian system for the young girl Jaila Karn who was around 7 years of age. They needed to ensure her safety from asaasin' s plot and quickly. As Skywalker explained the dilemma the council agreed to dispatch Master Shaak Ti and her padawan Maris Brood whom she picked up along her exile to Felucia. The two made a good team when examine by the council in fact a match made from the living force to help young Maris temper her darker edge as she held respect for Master Ti.

The two were on a trip to Felucia for a training mission at the moment but set course for Rodia immediately. While Rodia was taken care of there was just one more planet besides their intended target of Corellia approaching: Naboo. Skywalker was torn between going there or not as he saw this as a way to pay homage to his fallen Angel by helping one of her people. Skywalker decided to put his grief and pride aside after talking it over with his apprentice and call for the council to make a move for someone to pick up the native Nubian boy Rarn Oleen, who was a boy of around eight years of age. His parents managed to keep him hidden on Naboo during the Empire days and he was truly blessed of the force to be alive being so close to the emperor's homeworld. With Obi Wan and Luke Skywalker on the mission to Naboo, Anakin felt better with the situation.

As far as now in the moment Skywalker headed to the brig for the very object of all this trouble. As he opened the door with the force he was greeted by the asaasin with a smirk on her face what for Anakin couldn't tell.

" Hello Darth Vader.. or should I call you traitor. I should have known you were a defector you always did scheme against the emperor. "

Anakin was surprised she figured it out ... maybe though with little help. Skywalker started to her. It didn't take long for his choke hold to be presented. Mara Jade took her hand instantly to get throat.

" If you know who I was then you'll know I'm not do playing games Jade. Now tell me what the kriff is going on with these kids. I have a vision so now mess I know if your lying."

Mara coughed out weakly " I don't know .. "

" Wrong answer Jade.. I'm waiting" Anakin felt his grip tighten as the life slowly pressed against her wind pipes.

" Ok.. Ok .. The empire wants the children to train... part of the plan to advance forces... I dont know the rest.. "

Anakin dropped Jade as soon as he felt himself start to enjoy the sight of her cowardice before him. _I can't let this happen again_ he thought. Just as Skywalker was about to ask her for more details, Ahsoka came in the door. Anakin Skywalker froze and walked out the door past her with Mara Jade gasping for breath. Ahsoka knew what had just happened.

She went after her Master immediately knowing what he would do. Now wasn't the time.

" You did it didn't you.. the choke hold came back for a mighty return? "

Anakin's gazed faltered. " Snips I had no choice .. She was knew what was happening"

" I don't blame you.. in fact I'm proud of you...best record yet on restraint .. She had it coming anyway if you ask me for baiting you "

Anakin was surprised. " That's not the Jedi way, I shouldn't have.."

" Anakin you acted on emotion for the best interest of those kids .. you held restraint earlier and acted when the crucial time had come to do so. It's ok your working on it. Your a master .. you knew when to stop .. but we all make mistakes we have emotions. That we can't change. Besides you got over a darkside trip not that long ago I think I'd expect a few mistakes here and there but your not evil. Your human and I'm here do you as you are for me. She gently squeezed his hand.

" Just next time try not to go all subzero on us, Alena was complaining that it was getting cold on the ship and I had to tell her it was cold in space...she bought it after a bit. I was cold a bit too" Ahsoka smirked and teased him

" Yeah that happens... I noticed. I'll work on it. and snips... thanks for the help."

" No thanks master... just be there for me like I know you will if I go dark side on someone. We need each other. The order is a family, albeit a big one."

As the two say quietly in the moment it was too long before a small knock at the door came and both knew who it was as Mara was locked safely away. Alena was on the other side and wanted to play. Ahsoka smiled as she went to go throw the ball with the youngling. She had been a joy to them along this crazy mission. The next part of their trip soon approached.


	8. Chapter 8

_Corellia_

Anakin and Ahsoka had finally arrived outside of Corellia's air space. The two had felt an anticipation leading up to grabbing Chet from the clutches of the Empire remnant. Although they hadn't known officially who was behind the plot Anakin had his suspicions of who it could be from the Empire's inner workings. Only a force sensitive would be interested in others of its kind and have any idea of how to train them in the dark side. Palpatine had a few secret apprentices and even though Anakin was reluctant to admit it he had started a couple force sentive trainings in the dark side. He hadnt seen nor heard of them in a long time as usually per custom in those days the failures as they were come to be called, were executed so that any deception from the Master/ Apprentice was kept away. None of them ever got to be on the same level as Ahsoka though neither in relationship nor wasn't at all worried about confronting whoever the trouble maker was, he was a Jedi and had his duty to protect and serve the galaxy once more.

Anakin pulled from his musing and decided to keep focus on the job ahead. He and Ahsoka needed to stay sharp as they felt a rushing presence alerting them to danger at the moment. They would be mindful as they hurried to the surface to get the last kid. As the shuttle descended down on the planet's surface Anakin decided that Alena would be placed in a locked room on the ship using a sleep sighrstiob on her young mind and the pair would place some food and toys should she wake up not that she would for the time it would take tinged the kid. Mara was placed in her same spot using force resistant binders for both her feet and wrists as a precautionary tactic. While Mara wasn't the official concern at the moment the two didn't want to take a chance with her escape.

Anakin Skywalker would stay back while Ahsoka Tano handled meeting with Chet's Father to pick up the boy for temple. As Ahsoka got to the home in a suburban district, the dirty blonde haired and blue eyed boy came to the door. Ahsoka looked at him carefully to see if he was alright when his father appeared. He looked pained and upset to give up his son to the Jedi, Ahsoka empathize with the man as best she could under the circumstances. After granting assurances to the gentleman that he would indeed see his son again and after aquainting herself with young Chet the two headed out to the ship to go. All was going according to plan and she would soon see why.

...

A few minutes after Ahsoka had departed to acquire Chet from his Father. Anakin had stayed behind to guard both the ship and see about the disturbance he had been sensing since their arrival. He followed the foreign signature to a small square nearby and discovered one of the inquisitors to be alive and well. The fourth brother to be exact was who he was facing and if he remembered well this one had a weakness in his fencing on his left side according to training files. Let's see if that serves to be continued Anakin thought.

As the Fourth brother stepped out menacingly through the shadows behind the building he spoke to Anakin.

" Hand over the child Jedi "

" Or you'll do what Acolyte ? You'll run back to your master in shame is all that will happen this day"

The red eyed darksider moved slowly towards his target and Anakin anticipated each step. After igniting his blade he charged as the acolyte swung for his right leg and patrice each and every blow with ease.

" Is this the best the Empire can produce? Makes me so ashamed of the product your master produced he should have been trained better- maybe that's my fault though. "

The words only served to anger Anakin's opponent. The inquistor striked out wildly at Anakin's baiting with his rage burning with bright fury. Anakin was ready as he quickly disarmed him and held a blade at his neck in under three standard minutes. As he started to let the inquistor to go he yelled towards Anakin that he would stop at nothing to finish his job and his Master would get her revenge on the alliance and New Republic. Her, Anakin thought well yhar narrowed down alot of possiblities but still not as many as he would have liked. Force senstive Females were now what he had to look into. As the inquisitor spoke the last line Anakin finished the blow and ended his life; Better to end this than head to more trouble that tho one could cause. He would bide his time in looking for the mastermind of this plot. As the lifeless body hung there Anakin went on his way to greet thr youngling and Ahsoka at the ship. The sun was already beginning to go down on the planet.

...

" I see that you two had no problems to deal with. " Anakin spoke as he walked into the cockpit.

" Not really but I guess we have you to thank for that." Ahsoka chimed in. " Chet meet Master Skywalker he will be joining us in taking you to the temple young one. "

The boy looked up and smiled as he saw Anakin Skywalker, a hero he heard so much about from his parents during the clone wars. It was a surreal experience to Chet, this was one of his favorite Jedi for sure. The hero worship wasn't lost to Anakin as he had recognized the look many times over the years and as always he was taken aback for the love he received was too great to acknowledge. Anakin reached his hand out and gently shook th younglings hand and introduced himself .

" Hello Chet. I'm Anakin Skywalker I trust the journey back with my Apprentice wasn't too bad for you. She can be a bit of a handful at times." Ahsoka snorted. " Like your never one" she chimed back grinning playfully.

" Well Chet what are some things your looking forward to learning"

" Anything and Everything Master." Chet spoke with confidence.

Anakin Skywalker was pleased as he saw a fire in the kid. He was leaving his home but had a determined face set on his adventure. Skywalker could easily read the fear the boy tried to conceal and the bravery that Chet was broadcasting in the force was exemplary. It was hard for a five year old to leave his only home by he was determined to go all the way. His dad had instilled a strength in him at young age and as a Jedi that was needed.

" My dad taught me about the Jedi and how they were heroes in the clone wars long time ago. He told me about you and the battles you fought in .. and one day I'm going to be like you and save others too. " Chet bounced up and down eagerly telling his dream to Anakin. Ahsoka was pleased to see the enthusiasm the boy had and knew that would help in the coming days with his training. In some small ways Chet reminded Ahsoka of her Master with his determination and heart for others. Suddenly the two could sense a small set of feet heading to the cockpit and Chet as rushed up to greet her. Alena had been asleep the entire trip to Corellia and once Ahsoka and Chet came back to th ship the she unlocked the door so the youngling could get out when she awoke from her induced sleep. Alena was pleased to see another child and ran to play as the two quickly introduced themselves. As they headed off to bond and play, Anakin filled Ahsoka in in the details of his encounter.

" Well, at least that's one less lowlife we have to worry about." Ahsoka snipped

" I agree. Although I wish I got out more information from him."

" Dont worry Skyguy something will come up. We will find out whose behind all this. Now that we have the two kids and the other two teams are getting the rest we can head back to Coruscant to regroup and speak to the council. Maybe the others have done information and pieces to help out together and solve tho puzzle." Ahsoka breathed.

" I sure hope so Snips. But we will get to the bottom of all of this...I promise." Anakin said determined.

The two set course to head home to the temple with the children in tow.

...

Lady Lumiya say brooding in a corner, she could sense the inquistors failing at the targets that she sent out. She had so simple of a plan to execute but help was hard to find these days in order to avvonpish her vision it seemed. She had come to sense a very powerful presence in the force that rang out around Jade however. She knew full well that Mara was captive and it didn't concern her too much as she had already implemented the spy at work.

 _Jade, She sent to the assassin. Have you discovered where the Jedi are taking you too._

 _Not at the moment Mistress but the ship has landed on Corellia they have gotten the second child.I felt it's presence as soon as it go on board._

 _Very good Hand. I'll be looking to a full report on what was specified soon._

 _As soon as can be made milady._

Lumiya had cut the connection. Soon and very soon she would have both children and detailed info on how to take out the republic from the inside out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Naboo_

Luke Skywalker was eager to say the least that he got a chance to get out and see some action. He was patient like his mother but many a time he had displayed the typical Skywalker urge to rush into things head on as well. As Luke and his master Obi Wan Kenobi headed down the boarding ramp of the ship after landed on Naboo he felt a chill down his spine. Last Luke remembered asking about his mother he had known her to be Nubian and a former Queen turned Senator at that. The planet had a special inherent connection to himself and he was going to honor this mission with everything that he had, as if honoring his mother by protecting the Nubian child. Come to think of it to Luke the planet was not only special to his connection due to his mother but it was also a part of his own blood. He and Leia both were Nubian by blood and these were his people whether he lived here before or not. He wasn't going to fail at all. Obi Wan Kenobi looked over at his apprentice as they headed out to the young boys home that they came from. He could hear Luke broadcasting his thoughts a bout a mile a way his padawan was much like his father, always having a strong sense of loyalty and duty. Anakin would be so proud of him. Obi wan thought to himself as he stroked his beard.

" Padawan are you on the planet? "

Luke shook from his musing at Obi Wan's teasing " Huh.. yeah... I'm here "

" Well good for a second I thought I left you on Coruscant, you were so far gone."

" I'm sorry Obi Wan... this is my first time on Naboo ... it was ..."

" Your mother's homeworld if I'm not mistaken right ?" Luke nodded silently. " Luke i know this planet has a great connection to you. the beauty of Naboo is a gem within the republic and has birthed some of the galaxies greatest influential leaders. You do your people and legacy proud. I know your mother is. Padme would be so happy to see you succeeding in the Jedi path. She was such a dear friend."

Luke looked at Obi Wan proudly. " Luke remember though you can't hold the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders. You and let's just say the rest of your family have an inherited sense of duty and pride you would think the Skywalkers run this place we call the republic. Your not the force. . we will find the child and don't worry you won't let your mother, father or myself down. You'll do fine" Obi Wan spoke as he put a hand on his shoulder gently.

As the two strolled past the city and the beautiful landscape about of Naboo, Luke took in all the sites. He had yet to see such a wonderful world. The water he had seen on the planet was plentiful and people were dare he say it, playing in it. On Tatooine that's a bona fide sin... Luke loved way hinh the uoinglings engaging in games swimming about happily and singing through the streets as he walked by. The architecture was stunning with its elaborate designs, lively colors and aesthetics. He briefly wondered what it would have been like to grow up here instead of Tatooine. As the two walked by the came to a small home in the suburbs district where the young boy was. Obi Wan Kenobi decided to have Luke Skywalker join him inside the home to gather the youngling and while obi wan conversed with the guardian of the child, Luke would guard the youngling in case of suffeb attack. Luke was nervous but felt up to the challenge.

After Obi Wan knocked on the door a young boy Rarn Oleen had come to the door. He was a tall boy for his age and held a slender build figure. He had brown hair with brown eyes and a poised stance about himself. He looked the average child until his parents came to the door.

" Mom Master Kenobi is here " Rarn spoke up. His mother Marcee came to the door, she was surprised to say the least as she wasn't expecting the jedi this soon. With a smile she told Obi wan and his apprentice to come inside.

" Master Kenobi, I wasn't expecting Rarn to leave until next week, his stuff is ready to go but I thought we'd have more time..."

Obi Wan looked at the woman regrettably" There was a bit of a situation and I sent a message from the temple but in order to protect your son we need to take him under Jedi security as he is a force sensitive and we are investigating a potential threat that is looming the galaxy towards children such as him. I promise he will contact you as soon as is safe and we will allow him to make periodic visits home. "

His mother perked up at the mention of visits. Under the circumstances she would have to allow Rarn to go with the Jedi as she and his father would do what was safe for the child. His father was at work as it was mid day on planet, she would comm him and let him know the situation. She knew he would be devastated to loose the boy so young but Rarn did have a brother Jarid who was three. They would manage until they saw him again. Luke watched the exchange with mixed feelings but knew that logic won over heart as a Knight and at the moment the boy needed training as well as protection from the darkness that loomed over the children. As soon as Rarn' s mother came to bring his stuff, Luke felt a disturbance in the force. He began to open up the bond he had with Master Kenobi and told him he'd look into the manner.

Obi Wan I felt a coldness rush over me. _There is something coming , I can feel it._

 _I feel it too young one. I will finish up with the child here you are to see if you can scour ahead to the ship and find a clear path. If you run into anything don't act rash, think and I'll be right behind you. Obi wan knew he had to let the uoung Skywalker rise to the challenge._

 _I will Master._

Luke headed towards the place where his senses were taking him and sure enough he'd find what he was waiting on. He gripped his lightsaber with his hand and set his course for the unknown.

...

 _Coruscant_

Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano landed the ship in the temple hanger bay. They unloaded the ship and brought the uoinglings Alena and Chet with them to the council chambers, but also had a Jedi security team meet them for their special guest : Mara Jade. Anakin had taken liberty to contact the temple and tell them their arrival time to make sure Jade had a room ready as there would plenty of time for questions and there would be time for answers now that the other children were found. Master Ti had made it back to the temple also with her padawan Maris Brood accompanied with the young Rodian girl they had gotten.

Anakin looked over at Master Ti with a smirk " I'm glad to see that you made it back so soon Master. "

" Well Anakin when you have a padawan that is eager for experience, it doesn't seem that the fight would take long to us to have answered. " Master Ti responded looking at Maris with a wink.

" Master Shaak was able to fend off the inquistor with no problem, and when she went to get the child to the ship , I intervened and was able to disarm her and eliminate th problem."

Anakin looked at Maris approvingly. " You did what had to be done, and allowed your mission to be completed.. I know your Master is proud."

" That I am. Maris you trained well and were able to stand in the heat of battle, the making of a true knight. Anakin would know as he had trained an amazing student himself" Ahsoka smiled looking at Master Ti it had been a while since she saw the elder Togruta.

Anakin and Ahsoka had walked to the high council chamber to give a briefing upon giving Jade over to the security team. Anakin could have sworn a gleam was in the young girls eyes as she walked away. He could have been seeing things too of course. After giving the briefing on the younglings the team would be sure to head to a well needed rest in their quarters. As Anakin left he felt a nudge in the force and it held a familiar signature his son Luke he was on Naboo he knew for sure but he felt danger approaching. Luke was capable of handling himself but as a father it was a struggle to not see his boy through danger. Being so far away on Coruscant he could only pray to the force that obi wan kept his child in safety.

...

Luke rushed through the streets making a clear way to the ship when he stopped dead in his tracks. He felt a Dark shadow looming over him and he stood in place knowing full well his intentions. Luke calmly breathed in and out to release his apprehension and anxiety into the force.

" I've been waiting for you young Jedi, the others haven't been so successful in their attempts but I will assure you that will not be the case here."

Luke felt a urgency in the force as he ignited his saber standing in a classic form 4 stance. " I hope I don't disappoint you then"

The dark adept leaped at the Jedi with full strength. Quickly Luke turned to parry every single blow with swiftness and strength. Left, right, down left went the first set of strokes and Luke leapt over his opponent with ease. As the adept came at him Luke waited for the opening holding him at every strike, quickening his speed in the force. He gathered the force around him as his rival crouchedbehind to strike him in his left knee and force pushed him into the trunk of a nearby tree. The push was so sudden that it caught the dark inquisitor by surprise and knocked him out on the spot. Luke panted heavily as he suddenly felt a warning in the force coming at his back. There was a surprise from up the hill a second young male darksider that charged at him. Luke was taken a back and got nicked in the arm by the saber of the backup. His mind faltered as he rushed to collect himself and ignited his saber. He pushed past his fatigue and switched to a form 2 stance. He allowed himself to keep up with each parry looking for the opening with each harsh strike against him.

...

Obi Wan had rushed to the ship after Luke left with the young boy. Even though Rarn was around the age of 8 and didn't need to be watched like a young babe he still made sure to lock him inside the cockpit. He instructed the boy to wait right there while he attended to a matter.

" Rarn Stay here, don't move I'll be right back... don't go with anyone. "

" Yes Master Kenobi " With that Obi Wan left to aid his apprentice. He quickly found him battling with his favored stance. Obi Wan looked at the young Jedi and quietly waited for the opportunity to step in. As he did approach the scene he saw that Luke's attacker switched to hand to hand combat. His padawan was doing amazingly well considering one attacker was knocked out by a tree. The other adept kicked him in the leg and luke fell causing the attacker to push him into hand to hand combat as he was disarmed suddenly. Luke held his own dodging punches left and right but he was wearing tired. Anakin would be so proud Obi Wan thought. Kenobi had to intervene now.

...

Luke felt close to wearing down his fatigue was coming strong but his will to win was kicking stronger. A huge wave came out from the side and he one it was his master coming in to the assist. Obi wan leapt down with his saber ignited to aid Luke. Their opponent looked lost for words.

" This isn't over Jedi " The adept ran away down the street where a nearby shuttle flew overhead to pick up its passenger. The other one was gone. Luke looked at Obi Wan with appreciation.

" Well that wasn't so hard" Luke grimaced. He was upset they got away but glad both he and his master were able to protect the objective child.

" No... you did well young one. However I will for sure be seeing you in the sparring rooms with your father. Endurance is our next lesson I see." Luke felt his master teasing him and chuckled. He h as a few lightsaber burns on his shoulders and his side ached from bruising that could be handled thankfully.

" Lets go back to the ship our young charge is waiting on us."

" I don't think he missed too much of the action, do you ?" Luke smirked. Obi Wan helped his student hobble to the ship.

" No I don't think so... you should comm your father when we get aboard though he'll love to hear about this .. if I know him he's sensed your ordeal and is worrying himself about it. " Luke smiled thinly he was surely getting used to having a Jedi master for a dad; the good and the not so good.


	10. Chapter 10

_Coruscant- Senate Complex_

Masters Yoda and Windu walked into the Senate complex for a meeting with Chancellor Mothma and Vice Chief of State Leia Organa. They were meeting today concerning the relations between the Jedi Order and New Republic. Both had been eager to discuss ties, with the Jedi more resolved than ever to become a entity of hope in the site of the republic and work with it for democracy sake and justice. The two came to the office building and entered.

" Master Yoda and Master Windu, a pleasure to see you both today. " Mothma spoke warmly.

" Indeed, it is Chancellor. Important this meeting is in order to restore diplomacy throughout the galaxy yes"

" We couldn't be more pleased to be here Chancellor, working for the republic is the sole interest of the order to maintain the peace and balance but we also wish to recognize the entity that it is and it's soverignity. I believe in the war this started to detach as we sought to be a military base instead of peace keepers."

" I agree Master Jedi. I have much time to consider the role the order played during the clone war and how the newly fallen emperor of old played both the Senate and The Order. As a senator let me be the first to apologize for the pressure we placed upon the Jedi to enter the war but be the first to publicly thank you for your valiant effort in combat. I know my homeworld of Chandrila wouldn't have been safe on a couple occasions if not for the efforts of the Jedi and clone troops."

" Pleased we are to hear your thanks Chancellor. Much progress forward we seek to make hmm"

Master Windu and Mon Mothma smiled and nodded at Yoda.

" I'd like to discuss with you both as heads of the order, what expectations do you have for the republic to respect concerning your soverignity as well as what limitations do we put on how much we can expect you to do for us, so that the Senate and Republic can better understand going forward ?"

" Many things we can discuss with you chancellor and looking forward we are"

" Of course Master, I also wish to inform you of a ball I have Vice Chief Organa setting up and the order will be illustrated in positive light during this affair. Next week fourth day at 1830. I'd like a group to be able to attend as ambassadors, will this be of interest to you?" Mom said as she pointed to Leia who was taking note of the meeting.

The two Jedi looked at one another to converse secretly and after a few minutes Mace Windu spoke up.

" That is acceptable, and we know just the Jedi to be available for this affair. "

" I agree, To establish communication with the Senate embassy and planets we need to have; especially after the fear Palpatine has inflicted for us"

" That is a wise decision and I look forward to seeing your lot there. Now on to the political endeavours of relationship"

" What do you want to start with Chancellor? " Mace Windu said.

...

 _The Jedi Temple_

Obi Wan and Luke had arrived at the hanger bay with Rarn in tow as Anakin and Ahsoka had been there waiting for the group already. Luke commed and told his father he was fine from his ordeal on Naboo and that despite the altercation the two got a way. Anakin wasn't upset but pleased that Luke had done so well in face of a two person brawl. As the ship docked Luke came off with his side bandaged up and arm in a small sling. Anakin was alarmed at the sight as Luke didn't say anything about being bandaged up and jogged to catch up with his son.

" Luke Skywalker, you didn't say that you were injured this badly ? "

Luke winced at his father's tone and knew that he was in a bit of a situation. Ahsoka stood by offering him a gentle smile for support.

" Dad I won the fight with Master Kenobi that's all that matters right ? Besides you've been in worse!"

Anakin smiled thinly knowing he was right but not letting up he spoke" True but I had training to back it up Luke you are still learning with Obi Wan and while I'm proud of what you accomplished just don't be reckless please "

The look in his father's eyes spoke volumes as his worry was evident in losing him. He looked at his dad and smirked. " I'll try harder dad"

Anakin blew a breath relieved but also knowing better than to believe that. " Sure you will. Let's get you to the healers wing. They'll love this another Skywalker for a patient" He chuckled.

Obi Wan stood from a far looking pleased at the exchange between father and son. He was glad Anakin knew what it was like to worry for a charge under him, he had a taste with Ahsoka but that wasn't what he was exactly looking for because she was just like him. Luke was his son in that way he had a taste of the reckless charge he gave life to. Obi Wan cleared his throat loud enough to be heard.

" Oh Anakin Luke will be just fine. He had a but of a tumble but it's all in experience my former padawan. You should know that well enough right ? " He stated with a grin.

Anakin opened his bond with his master. That's good enough old man. I'm trying to instill some type of caution in the boy.

Well Obi Wan responded that never worked out for me. How do you think it will for you ?

Annoyance came from Anakin's end.

" Well Master Kenobi and Luke we can get you caught up on the action we had as always me and Skyguy had to do most of the work as usual" Ahsoka said looking at her master winking.

" Exactly snips. We have quite the tale for you that we are now caught up in concerning the children. " Anakin spoke. Knowing full well he'd clue them in on his journey with Mara Jade and the plot that ensued.

...

After a couple days of rest Luke Skywalker as stubborn as he was had been found in the sparring rooms practicing on the remotes. He had set the setting to counter the ataru form and was working on brushing up his endurance in it. It wasn't too long before his father had discovered he was out of the healers ward and practicing again. He wasn't enthused to say the least.

" Luke what are you doing up? "

Luke sighed and started to answer" I got bored and snuck out cause I wanted something fun to do... best thing going today was saber practice with remotes. You understand right? "

Anakin looked at Luke and smirked at how similar he was to him in that aspect. He hated resting it felt like he was missing out on life while on the mend. Instead of replying to Luke directly he hovered the remote with the force over to himself and Anakin adjusted the setting to low difficulty. Luke had opened his mouth to protest however his father interrupted.

" Luke I may understand how you feel and I'm not going to rat you out to Master Che. As your father hough I'm not going to just let you start out where you left off... your training but only on the low levels." His father smiled.

Luke complied with that order and his father pulled his saber out to help his son in his saber practice. Even though the levels were low Luke looked over mischievously at his dad.

" So Father, I bet I beat you on this stage to see who gets past it the fastest."

Anakin narrowed his eyes in mock indignation. Leave it to a Skywalker to push the button on the issue of rest he thought. Anakin not one for resisting a challenge mulled it out over for his sons safety and gave in. " Let's see what you got junior. "

Within seconds the remotes sounded off and the two raced. Luke held his own considerably and even made it up to Anakin by the mid session but he started to slow down as a he felt a catch in his program was completed around 5 minutes later and the two looked at each other with joy.

" I would've beaten you old man if my side didn't catch."

" Excuses Excuses Son... And you'd do well to remember obi wan as the old man. I'm only in my early 40's after all. " He spoke teasingly." How's your side though?"

" Its fine, I'm just going to leave for a bit and get back to the healers .. perfect time to build up my force cloaking abilities anyway ... Thanks dad "

" No problem Luke. Let me know if you need help getting into the healer wing ... and so you know there's a weak spot on the left side to enter from the garden entrance"

Luke looked at Anakin puzzled... then he caught on." You would know wouldn't you... thank you."

" You don't survive the healers wing as much as I have and not have a plan of escape"

As Luke left his father offered him a hand to get back to the wars but Luke insisted that he was covered. Anakin decided to follow Luke's signature instead to the healing wing and if anything happened along the way he'd be there to help him... He was a father after all. As Luke exited the door another Jedi entered and Anakin knew exactly who it was. To say this showdown wasn't in the making would be an understatement. He turned around and released a wary breath into the air as his anger dissipate into the force.

" Ferus Olin it's been awhile."

The young knight looked at Anakin and smirked. " yes but not too long I see though. I haven't had a chance to welcome you back when we all came. I heard you made the ranking of Jedi Master at last."

Anakin treaded lightly. " Yes I did. Unfortunatey you must have come to see if your accusations all those years about me not being ready for the Jedi path were correct, my emotions were too wild.. I can see you won that argument. "

Ferus looked at Anakin with a thin grim smile. " Well Skywalker now I'm not so sure anymore. You and I both know from your journey that I touched the dark side as well and the emperor found favor with me also. "

" Yes he did... to use you as he did me .. and for a while it seemed to work didn't it."

" I guess I wasn't so right after all.. I thought myself righteous and that I knew what entailed a tri Jedi knight as the padawan of Siri Tachi. I had a vision of what it meant to be Jedi but ... when I studied under Palpatine I touched a darkness in me that I never knew existed to that extent... " Ferus blew a unsteady breath he held in.

" So what are you saying Olin? "

" I guess I'm tying to say is Anakin... I was wrong to judge you. Every knight is different and has a different path too. None of us are clean to the degree that the dark side is easily overcome otherwise we wouldn't grow and by my understanding after listening to Master Kenobi and Windu, you suffered quite a bit through the years and I don't believe I could have taken that amount of pain, suffering or overcame a darkness none other experienced before."

Anakin was silent taking in a rather different turn of events from Ferus Olin. He expected hostility from the man it was all they knew but this was different. He spoke up at last softly. " It wasn't all heroic Ferus ... I made decisions that cost me and through the love of my son and ... my wife padme I was able to begin a new. The knight I live to become now is to honor them and the force itself."

" I can understand that and in that way you truly deserve to be here and I want you to know it will be different this time around if your willing for it to be for us... no rivalry, no strings attached .."

Anakin reached out to the force to find that the true intentions of Olins words were in fact true. He had a hard time dealing with his redemption himself but if Ferus Olin could get over the past with him maye that was a step in the right direction. He held his hand out to Ferus and replied" I believe we can get over this under one condition."

Ferus raised a steady eyebrow into the air.

" You admit I'm the better duelist of the two." Anakin smirked.

Olin thought about the statement dreading it's truth. He decided to instead offer a test. " Only if you prove it ... Chosen One "

" Deal... you'll probably eat those words today Olin." Anakin replied as he saber was drawn into resfy position.

" You certainly don't waste time Skywalker" Ferus replied with his saber out.

As the two began their duel Obi Wan Kenobi walked by. He was going to see about his padawan and thought he felt him in the training room but saw his father instead and low and behold his old eyes thought he was going crazy but was Anakin actually dueling Ferus Olin. He certainly hoped not to kill him go it as in his power Kenobi knew that. This time as he felt the boys signature he didn't feel the usual animosity from Anakin but instead something a kin to civility and understanding. He dated not hope but could a truce be in order or perhaps a friendship. The Force worked in mysterious ways alright but it shouldn't surprise him. Although he hated to admit it .. this was a surprise to be sure but a welcome one at that.

...

Mara Jade had been under lock and key for days in the temple brig. She wondered just what purpose she would serve to the Jedi if they discovered her intentions for being here. It would n pretty easy to break out for she had the training to do so but with all these Jedi crawling around it would be pointless. Mara was good but even an knew her limits. She would be patient remembering her former Master's lessons. The Force will present a way out in time ..patience was key this time. Her mission was only just beginning after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Jedi Temple

 _Kenobi-Skywalker Quarters_

 _Luke Skywalker found himself walking through an open field. It was a clear blue day and the planet it seemed they were on was Alderaan. The firelilies had been in bloom as the ruby burning beauties lined from far as thee he could see. As Luke began to walk he found himself pulled back by a gentle hand. It was soft and the touch gave him a electric sensation through his spine. He reached out through the force before turning around and felt the presence of a woman who felt like a ember of fire yet tempered by a river stream. Luke turned around and looked the young beauty in the eye. She had moderately short red hair and emerald green eyes that shone in the sun. The dress she wore was a yellow/orange sun dress and hit down to her knees. The maiden spoke up._

 _" Luke aren't you going to join me, I made us lunch. I even packed your favorite. "_

 _Luke studdered an answer confounded by the beauty of the woman. " Yeah"_

 _She smiled " Well come on then and stop day dreaming. You know we don't have all day. We only have a vacation for a little while before your dad needs us too be back for reports, husband mine. " She spoke as she lead his hand gently to the clearing where a blanket awaited with food spread for a entire reached down and sat looking at the woman In front as he prepared to eat a sandwich. He stopped as the young girl presumably his wife started to grin mischievously._

 _" Luke close your eyes. I have a surprise for you. Go on close them" Luke obeyed reluctantly._

 _As soon as he did she fed him a piece of the sandwich which he chewed deliciously and as he gulped the bite down the girl reached her hands out and began kissing Luke slowly and longingly. She teased him so with his bottom lip and in return Luke deepened the kiss. Slowly she licked the outline of his mouth as she pushed him down on the blanket. Luke in turn grabbed her waist intending not to let go to a second. Each breath from both panting and quickening as they began to melt into the other._

 _" Remind me why we don't do this often huh?"_

 _She ran her hands into his hair. As she kissed him again and again. " I ...dont.. know...Jedi Knight. But your talking a awful lot."_

 _Luke didn't need to be told twice as the two began to make a memory right then and there that would last. Not too long after Luke stood up and started to turn around to help clear the plates. The young woman ran as far as she could into the clearing playfully hollering for Luke to come after her. Luke ran after his her as quick as he could with the woman disappearing into the forest. The scene became black all of a sudden and Luke looked for her. Leaves rustled and wind started to pick up as he heard his beloved scream his name into the distance. The last words he heard from her were " help me". Luke ran towards the voice and a small shrill filled his mind saying " She's mine and there's nothing that you can do". The voice immediately becoming familiar to him was the emperor but he was dead. Luke collapsed into the ground and awoke_

 _.._

" Help..Help ..somebody. I've got to save her. " Luke struggled against his bed in a fright. Obi Wan had quickly entered his quarters after feeling the distress coming off of Luke with his nightmare . He had thought perhaps if only hoped Anakin hadn't passed that particular trait down to the boy as well.

" Luke calm down Padawan. It's alright"

Anakin had ran down the hallway after feeling his sons pain. In moments Obi Wan was joined by his former padawan.

" Is he alright? Obi Wan...He looks like a nightmare. He's having a one"

" Let's get him up Anakin. " Anakin held his son as he stopped failing around and Obi Wan looked at him with pity. When Luke spoke.

" I've got to help her ...Shes gone. In trouble"

" Help who son ?" Anakin said already not liking the direction this was turning.

" My wife..." As soon as the words came out Luke looked around dumbfounded.

Anakin looked at the boy questioningly. " Son your not married. Your a Jedi in the temple assigned to Obi Wan Kenobi. You do remember that don't you? "

" Yes but it was so real ... She needed me ...my help ; someone took her."

" Its alright Luke if she is in trouble you will find her. Get some rest we have a council meeting to get to Anakin in the morning and Luke has a class with Master Ti on force skills tommorow along with some of the others and you don't want to fall asleep on her. Ask Maris if you dont believe us"

" Yes Master Kenobi." With a dazed look Anakin rubbed his hand against his son's temple and gave him a sleep suggestion. Which worked effortlessly by how strong his kid was. He must have been really weak from the ordeal.

" Anakin I'll see you in the morning unless you want to take a spot in your old room with the boy."

Anakin looked around he supposed he would stay with Luke tonight and meet up with Ahsoka before the council meeting. He nodded that he would be staying to Obi Wan.

...

The next morning Obi Wan was up and meditated in the adjoining room. His former padawan decided to join him.

" What's the meditation on today Master?" Anakin spoke respectfully as he sank into the force surrounding Kenobi.

" How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me master anymore, I'm not "

" So you say Obi Wan, so you say. How's Luke been? Has the nightmare happened before?"

" No. He has had a mediation vision before. It was about a girl, red hair and slender with green eyes. It appears he's having them again."

" What did you tell him?"

" He believes he has to save her and I told him the force will guide you to be at the right place and time to be of her aide"

Anakin thought for a moment and spoke " Obi Wan he said the girl was his wife. If there is any indication Mara Jade is the girl is he needs to help, I'm intervening for the greater good Master. She will have no relation to my family."

" What makes you think it's Mara ... has Luke met her?"

" No and I'm going to be wary now of the meetings between them. "

" Anakin you of all people should know you can't stop fate and whose to say it isn't her? " Obi Wan stated stroking his beard.

" Master it feels like it that and there are too many coincidences with the description. If he helps it's from afar ...besides he's too young for a serious relationship. "

" Maybe but weren't you around his age and umm...married ?"

" That's different old man"

" It always is ...isnt It Anakin" He chuckled.

" I believe that I have to meet Ahsoka. She will be worried if I'm not not in our apartment by the time she gets up." Cutting Obi Wan from his current train of thought.

" I'll see you at the meeting then ?"

" Of course, Windu and Yoda have to brief us on the Senate proceedings with the order and we give our report on the kids. You know though this can't be the last we have seen of this dark threat."

" Indeed you know who whatever it was that came for the children will be back and will try to strike at us again."

" We'll be ready though...speaking of which I need to interrogate Mara again and see what else she knows."

" Of course and maybe a different tactic is in order for her than the brig. It's a shame to put her talents to waste and she is so young after all."

" What are you saying old man? We let her free ?"

" No but at the meeting I will let you know what I think."

" This ought to be good. "

" Isn't it always."


	12. Chapter 12

Jedi Temple

Ahsoka had just passed Anakin as he headed back to their quarters. She had known that he had left in a flush during th night but was too tired to question him on it. She decided that he would speak up if need be. She had gotten ready and was going to fetch her master for a council meeting, oh how some things never change she thought.

" Master, are you ready to go to the meeting ? "

" Yeah one second snips just bee to grab my saber. "

" Master! " with that Anakin turns to see Ahsokas hand stretched wide out towards him. " Here you go, now are you ready?"Ahsoka asked with a facial marking raised.

" Let's go snips." Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the remark.

...

" Master Kenobi and young Luke I feel that what you have said is a accurate description and it has been most disconcerting to hear. I am glad however you were able to retrieve the youngling and he can be where it's safe. "

" I as well Master Windu. With the children secure now we do have a new problem to expose...the mastermind behind this plot." Obi Wan spoke.

" Master Kenobi did you encounter any clue as the whereabouts the shuttle could've advanced too." Master K'Krunk casually replied.

" I am afraid not as much as we soul have liked. The adept were darkside trained and they did come well prepared. We have a hunch they are imperial related, someone from the inside." Obi Wan said.

" Anakin what were you able to gather from this situation. Any information concerning imperial protocol might be helpful for. you?"

Anakin Skywalker looked around a bit uncomfortably his time as Vader left a scar in his soul he'd soon rather forget but now wasn't the time. He looked over at Ahsoka who was standing off by Luke Skywalker to the side of the meeting.

" Masters, we were able to uncover a situation with Mara Jade one of the Empires former hands. She worked extensively for Palpatine, who helped train her "

" So she is a potential threat ? " Master Ti questioned.

Anakin breathed in" No she's not as dangerous as a Sith or Sith apprentice most you can call her is a impressive and highly skilled assassin with above average adept skills. "

Obi Wan looked at his former apprentice in deep thought." So she isn't Sith, she is young however and does present concern as she could potentially be seen as a ally of we could gain her trust. "

" Mara isn't in too deep in her where her morals are conflicted Masters " Ahsoka spoke up. " While I was on Dantooine getting the first child, we dueled and I bested her but after the fight I felt a stir in the force as if she would be a asset to us."

Anakin looked at his apprentice and opened their bond. _Snips not you too. She's not a good influence and Luke's not getting involved._

 _What do you mean about Luke Skyguy? And why not she'd be a great help seeing as we aren't sure where to start looking for leads._

 _We'll discuss this later Ahsoka._

Anakin spoke aloud " Masters what if she can't be trusted. She had more loyalty to Palpatine than anything else an he practically ingrained the empire into her from birth. Will she be a help to us or a betrayal?"

The masters all looks around the chamber at one to another carefully questioning what was said. Masters Ti, K'Krunk, Windu, Koth, Bilaba, and Yoda thought.

" Skywalker, I see what you are saying to be true. " Master Windu started. Anakin was a bit relieved at the news.

" If the force can change anyone such as redeem you, redeem anyone it can. " Yoda spoke.

" This order could do with some compassion for the girl and if she does come around then she might just help us identify the mystery aura of darkness we sense from this plot. " Obi Wan stated.

" Agree with Master Kenobi, I do. Needs someone young like her she does to gain her trust. Skywalker I recommend. " Yoda replied.

Anakin looked in concern. Was he going to actually work with the former hand closely?

I agree Master, and Young Luke would be a great influence to her. I know that he will have a strong connection to bring to her in the light. "

Luke Skywalker looked amazed at the assignment he was to be given. He had looked at his father who seemed weary of him being with Mara but reasoned what could possibly happen in the temple? He was a knight in training, she didn't have too much experiencein the dark. He could do this, for the order.

" Masters I accept this challenge graciously. I will do my best to help Mara but also aid the order in anyway possible. "Luke said.

Anakin looked at his son questioningly, who had never laid eyes on the young girl. It was Father's instinct to deny this job to his son. However he decided to go along with it for now.

Ahsoka looked over at Anakin and it looked as though her master had something coming in his mind, just what she couldn't figure out.

" Good then. Luke will train and go through meetings with Jade. She will not be allowed to leave the premises and she will be escorted with a knight of master at all times." Windu chimed in.

" Agreed" Anakin said.

" Next thing to say we do have. Chancellor Mothma was happy to meet with us. A celebration concerning the new relationship with Jedi order and republic, there will be. Coming up in two weeks we will have, and a task force will attend this affair.

" We would like a number of Jedi to attend the function and if that pleased the council we will proceed. " Windu spoke.

" That sounds most agreeable. It will be nice to restore the confidence in the order that the republic once had before Palpatine. " Obi Wan stated.

" I agree with Master Kenobi" Anakin said. " It will be nice to interact with the republic on good terms"

The others nodded in agreement and spoke their insight into the idea. A few minutes later Yoda started to go over the other tasks that the order had and the classes the younglings would go through. The first class back to the older ones would be eligible to be padawans not too long away. Some of the masters were looking into gaining some new students to continue to teach the Jedi ways too. Also classes were doing well with the students as the masters had yet gotten assigned new subjects to rotate amongst between missions.

Anakin was going to teach Saber technique while Ahsoka was on galactic geography. Obi Wan was lucky this time around to get a slight break, but yet he still had young Luke.

" Good Anakin, I believe your son should benefit greatly at your instruction. His endurance needs work and in not as young as I once was. " Obi Wan winked.

" I agree with you old man, but I will gladly take your padawan off your hands this week. " He said looking at Luke with a smile. His son was welcoming a chance to spend time with his father but knew that saber training was going to be a ride at the same time and not the smooth one either.

" When do we do start Master Skywalker? "

" Anakin we have to relay to Luke who our new charge will be. He hasn't met Mara yet. "

" Yes. That's true, I'm going to meet up with her in a while to let her know of our arrangement. Luke since you'll be spending time with her- depending on how willing Jade will be; You can start on physical training with her she always did enjoy that in order to get on good terms. She won't be easy to win over son, be mindful and someone will be here for you too."

" Dad she's a woman how hard can she be? you make her out to be a rancor on a warpath."

Anakin rolled his eyes and decided to let his son discover who Mara really was for himself. _This should be good he thought._

 _..._

Anakin and Luke decided to head down to the temple brig and retrieve Jade. She was to be assigned to a Jedi at all times but since Luke would be spending alot of time with her she would be getting accustomed to him.

" Here she is .." Mara sat in a chair in the corner with her fiery red hair draped over her black slender jumpsuit. Her eyes were emeral green and were quite exotic to the younger Skywalker. She didn't seem so bad to him.

" Jade, we're here with a proposition offer for you. This is my son Luke"

" What makes you think I want to hear anything a traitor and his farm boy son have to say?!"

Anakin held back a growl " This might have interest to you because it's the only way you're not headed for a one way trip to prison for the rest of your days. "

Mara loowd at him with an emotionless expression but she was intrigued.

" Your going to be spending time with me for a while, doing some force training and such. I hope that in exchange for your freedom that you'll grant me a chance to get to know you better. "

" You've got to be kidding me. Me Darth...play Jedi knight ? That's a good one. Now why are you really bothering me." Mara said pointimg to herself.

" That's the catch jade. You're going to be attending classes and training sessions as a Padawan of the order. The masters seem to think there's good in everyone including yourself. I don't know whether to believe them or not. But this is your call and I suggest you make up your mind soon or I'll make it for you ." Anakin narrowed his eyes at Mara.

Luke say watching the young girl contemplate her options. She didn't have many but even she wasn't too stubborn to accept a pass. Luke caught eyes momentarily with Mara and it was I'd a speak passed between the two. Mara looked so much like the girl from his visions, albeit not as friendly or romantic but if he could help a soul in life he'd do it.

After Mara looked back at Master Skywalker she spoke up " I guess I'll give it a try. Better than staying here after all. Who knows I may just do it to prove you wrong ." sne spoke to the elder Skywalker.

" As the guards came to loosen Jade's binders from her hands she stood up and looked at Luke. Anakin had seen the momentary reaction the two have upon coming in and he couldn't deny he felt a fleeting spark in the force but he kept quiet about it for now with his son; perhaps he was reading too much into it.

"So you're going to be showing me around Farm boy? "

Luke shuddered a moment at her teasing expression. It would take a while to get used to it and her demeanor. " Yes.. first things first though. You'll need a new wardrobe."

" Mara looked at him hard with a mischievous grin " What's wrong with what I usually wear? "

" Nothing .. it's just not too common for the temple. " Luke spoke.

Anakin about couldn't take the banter" You're on trial run Jade don't make me regret this or what you tasted before will be nothing to the pain I'll walk you through."

" Is that a promise?" Mara spokenot being easily moved.

" Well let's see about getting you off to a good start. First stop the tailors." Luke interrupted before it got ugly as he could feel his father's patience wearing by the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Jedi Temple Sparring Room

Anakin Skywalker had caught up to his Padawn for a training session that they had scheduled. He was a bit distraught over Mara spending time with his son but reasoned too that in the temple she wouldn't get to do too much damage to him. He would only hope that the council had a good plan to win her over and see the good inside of her. For Anakin however it would take a while before he was convinced of her turnaround.

"Nice of you to join me Skyguy. It took you long enough. "

" I had to escort Luke and Mara to the tailors quarters so that she could get fitted for Jedi attire. " He all but spat out.

" Not so happy that Luke is spending time with the girl, it seems"

" No kidding and what was that earlier in the council chambers I thought you'd be on my side not theirs?"

" I'm not saying that I'm thrilled she's here considering her involvement with empire remnant but I will say that the force showed me that she is to be apart of our lives and have a influence here. Whether that's long term or not in not completely sure. I do trust the force as you Master have taught me too." She arched an eyebrow at him as she was talking..

" Be that as I may snips. This is still a trained assassin who tried to kidnap kids. "

" The force will reveal what comes of her for now she can change just as you have master. We all make mistakes right?"

" That's true..but I don't have to like it"

Ahsoka laughed. " No you don't have to like it. I think it has to do with your son being around her and you think he's going to fall for her."

Anakin shakily chuckled as Ahsoka hit it close to home for him. Anakin had ignited his saber and started to speak " Are we going to talk all day or are you going to show me what you got. "

Ahsoka had reclaimed her footing into a ready position for form four with both her white sabers ignited. " Show me what you got then."

Anakin had advanced on Ahsoka heading for a strike to her left side. She had parried the blow in time for what would have been a strike to the rib. Ahsoka hit for his right shoulder after pushing him off. Right, left down right, went white on blue sabers clashing in a quick fury. Anakin had flipped over head to strike when Ahsoka defended over head. Pushing their sabers against one another.

" Impressive snips. "

" You'll find I'm full of surprises. " As she spun around to catch him off guard. However her master was too quick. He blocked it as easily as breathing.

" But don't get cocky." He said with a smirk. Ahsoka was irritated at the gesture and wanted to win this duel.

The intensity grew with each fluid motion to where a bystander would have thought the two were dancing on air. The precision and strength they threw backed complimentary to one another. As Anakin pressed against her sabers he pushed her into the corner. As Ahsoka started ro move backwards she used the force to quicken her speed and force pushed him back. After somersaulting in the air twice she used both blades to forward her press for attack. Anakin had another trick up his sleep though and knocked one of her lightsabers out of her hand to switch to a one on one fight. He wanted to see how she would fair without the constant use of two blades.

It was a little bit uncomfortable after constantly using two blades but Ahsoka stepped up to her master with everything she had. She switched her form to soresu for a moment to counter his agreesuve strikes with Djem So. As blue clashed with white with fierce force, Anakin quickly disarmed her. Ahsoka not being undone had knocked him from under with her foot with quick sweep.

" I'm not losing this time Skyguy. You taught me too well."

Anakin had grabbed both her wrists in the process and easily put one behind her back as Ahsoka shifted her weight and flipped out of his hold, angrily. She breathed to gain composure of herself and summoned her strength to kick her master off guard. As soon as she did she called her saber to her hand and held it to his throat.

" Do you yield?" Ahsoka smirked at Anakin.

Anakin looked at her with a gleam in his eye and hesitated before replying " Never, but I'll give you this one. "

" Its about time, Skyguy. I worked for that. "

" That you did. Impressive as I said earlier. I noticed your footwork has gotten better but the work with a single blade should be practiced more as you never know the intensity of the opponent you will have to face. "

Ahsoka took in his instruction and nodded her head in agreement. At the moment Luke had walked into fhe room and was acommpanied by what would have been a stranger to the rest of the temple but none other than Mara Jade. She stepped out into the training area in a brown padawan learners outfit of trousers and a tunic along with a belt at her waist. Her outfit had contoured greatly to her shape and was compete with a updo pony tail with her fiery red hair that complimented her green eyes.

" Hello Luke, Mara you're looking well as a Jedi in training. Nice to have you onboard. "

" Thank you... "

" Ahsoka Tano"

" Yes .. it was Ahsoka I had forgot after our last exhange. "

Ahsoka looked at the girl with a grin; even for not having been trained in the darkside thoroughly Mara brought a bit of challenge with her weapons speciality and hand to hand combat skills.

"I'm glad you two made it here I'm sure Mara will have skills to help you with Luke as you will her with a saber. Which reminds me.."

" If your going to be a Jedi in training you'll need to have this with you" Ahsoka said as she produced the hilt of Mara Jade' s purple saber " The masters felt that you would like to have a weapon that your familiar with. I believe I can trust you to world it correctly?"

" If I wasn't would I be out here now? " Mara stated as she rolled her eyes.

" Well I was going to practice some remotes with Mara for a bit since she wanted to do something physical. " Luke said braking the tension. He had seen his father's stare on Mara and him since he came into the training area.

" Well Luke, Jade I'd like to see what you both are capable of. "

" I'm up for it if you are Farmboy. " Luke blushed at the nickname again. At first it took a bit but after half the day with the young girl he saw her teasing in it.

" Lets go then. I'll see how far you keep up. "

Luke used the force to turn on two seperate remotes as Mara and Luke had decided to compete for victory. Mara wasn't as adept at the remotes as Luke but he was surprised by her intensity none the less.

" Stage four Mara thats awesome. " Luke spoke he got to stage 6 before calling it quits with the intensity level so high.

Mara looked emotionless at the praise he had given to her and Luke knew he would have to continue working on breaking her out of hee shell. He didn't underatd it but he knew that was so much more to her than met the eye.

" Lets try it again." Mara stated after breathing a few times. Luke looked over at her and smirked.

If you want" With that the remote challenge commenced to take off once more as bolts blaster towards the young adults as they continued their skill sets. Anakin and Ahsoka were surprised by how quickly it took Jade to catch on after the second go. Anakin was still skeptical of the young girl but he kept his mouth shut for now as he headed out quietly towards the dormitories for a shower.

...

Senate Complex - later in the day

Leia had been busy preparing the preparations for the Senate ball with the Jedi Order in the coming week. Time had flew by so quickly from sending invitations to securing the venue and schedule all the way to catering but the busy vice chief of state was up for it all. She reported to Mon Mothma daily and kept up with other senatorial duties that came up as many worlds were in need of assistance in recovering from the empire's wrath upon their homeworlds. The wookies were among one of the first to receive clearance for aid as the Senate met in session just yesterday to approve shipments of supplies for building and relief aid for families to restore the world to it's former glory.

Leia had sat in her office and decided to comm her brother to let him know of the impending invites and prep that was being finalized for the ball. As Luke's face lit up the comm Leia smiled at the contact an had with her sibling. She had been fairly lonely since Han had took off to help Chewie and his people with their relief effort.

" Hello little brother... how does the day go? "

" Hi Leia and I'm the older one remember, and I'm just here mediating now or about too. I've been busy with a few projects for the order. You know the life of a Jedi- glory and all. "

" Well that glory and all be it as it may; I hope you will be there at the ball next week as Mace and Yoda confirmed attendance already. "

Luke remembered that event just them." Yeah I'll be there alright. Dad will come too as will Ahsoka. I'm sure he would love to see you Leia. He misses you, you know that."

Leia scrunched up her head. " I'm sure he does Luke. I've been busy with the Senate. "

" Well you can't avoid him forever..And I know you have been reading up on him and are interested about him. Your curiosity is infectious dear sister, when something bothers you, you tend to look into it don't deny it. I sensed it from the last time we spoke. "

Leia started to deny it but thought better " Yes I have looked up our dad but I only did it as I wanted to get to know the man from the past and why he had ...fallen. I don't know who he is but I can tell he's different. I want to believe this but after all I witnessed.."

" I understand Leia, but try to realize he wants good to us and to be out dad ... he missed out on it "

" Whose fault is that Luke?!" Leia snapped

Luke stood quietly over the comm. " I'm sorry brother. I'll talk to you to later as a matter of fact I want to meet up to dinner tomorrow night if you can. "

" I'll be there sis. It's ok. Talk to you later." With that Luke cut the comm connection distraught over Leias anger once more at the dad. Anakin Skywalker was right in her face and she was wasting time staying in the past. He stood up to go to the refractory where Mara had been as she wanted something to eat and some privacy he felt, it was definitely a interesting day for the young Skywalker to say the least.


End file.
